Errand Boy
by Shadowyman
Summary: AU-Arriving at the prestigious Beacon University, transfer student Jaune Arc is ready to transform himself into the amazing stud he's always wanted to be. However a run in with the three most dangerous and powerful vixens of Vale City propels him into reluctant servitude. But as the days of his sentence draw to a close, he finds himself unable to abandon his new found loves.
1. Meet the Mistresses

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor do I wish to earn a profit from this story.**

**Here's the obligatory Jaune Harem Story, only this time with a slight twist. Only three women to one Jaune though, because not even this lady killer can handle more than these three vixens.**

**In fact consider this as a homage to all the great RWBY fics out there. Lookout for references to other fantastically written RWBY stories and their amazing authors here on FF. If any authors get upset for me not asking for permission or offending them in how I portray them and/or their stories, I would like to personally apologize here and now. But please don't take it the wrong way; consider it as big thank you from me to you all for writing some of the most deep, mesmerizing, and all out irreplaceable pieces of fiction that we've all got stashed away in our hearts.**

**Most importantly have fun and enjoy. I'm writing this for fun, so expect shenanigans and nonsensicalness along the way. Think anime, not reality. After all, we're all here to escape reality for a little while anyways.**

* * *

><p>There have been many questions that men have contemplated to themselves throughout time. Not philosophical questions concerning life, death, religion, leadership, or anything remotely serious mind you. No, men often were content in trying to understand and answer more down to earth questions, questions about how to get laid tomorrow, which game to watch on T.V Sunday afternoon, which videogame to finish first, and so on. And in the rare event in which a man was faced with a serious conundrum in which there is absolutely no escape without the threat of incredible pain and suffering in the future, then his mind would only muster up one word followed with an inquisitive tone.<p>

"Why?"

Meet Jaune Arc, your average blond male of twenty one years, bestowed upon with a better than average physique, who had previously lived an average life in the suburbs of Vale, and the asker of the previously mentioned question. His question was a sound one, in fact it was probably the most important question he had asked himself in recent history.

To understand his plight a thorough explanation of his predicament is in order. Jaune is currently situated towards the back of perhaps the largest clothes shop for women, The Three Seasons, within the Vale City mall. Specifically he was sitting outside the entrance to the fitting rooms, his butt firmly planted on the cushioned seats opposite of the doorway. His dark blue eyes were streaked with red from stress and tiredness, his hands sore from carrying the uncountable amount of shopping bags piled around his aching feet, and his heart was pounding nonstop from fear. As he turned his head around just slightly he found the few remaining customers were just as, if not more, terrified as he was, if not for themselves then for Jaune's own life.

Why is he in such a dilapidated state? The answer lies within the confines of those untouchable fitting rooms. Only three women were present though, the few that occupied the rooms beforehand had left out of sheer terror simply by these three's presence. Hardly sound was made as they tried on all the clothing they brought in with them. The pile was merely as tall as the doorway this time, a lucky day for the employees.

Behind these three doors were the three of the most powerful, wealthiest, and dangerous women of all of Vale City, hell perhaps even the nation of Vale itself. Their families controlled riches and firepower beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Their reputations were unmatched in notoriety, their beauty lusted after and admired by all, and their wants unhindered by anyone.

And yet Jaune sat still, motionless and hardly breathing as he clutched the pink bags on his lap harder. His questions still stood. Why?

Why can't he leave? Why was he even here in a girl's store when he clearly had no superior other? Why was he even going to Beacon University to begin with? Were these perhaps the questions pulsating throughout Jaune's mind?

No, no it wasn't. In fact he could answer every single question at the drop of a hat. No the real question was…

"Why me?" Jaune stammered to himself.

A creak broke through the tense silence of the store; the subpar music of the Three Seasons was already muted by these women's decree when they arrived two hours earlier. It was followed by another, and then a final one. Murmurs and slight giggles echoed throughout the massive store. To a passerby it would've sounded like the sweetest, angelic giggles known to man.

But Jaune knew better by now. That…that grimly dark laughter could only mean one thing.

They were coming. And they sound ready to do more shopping.

* * *

><p>The drive was awful, vomit inducing in fact. And as Jaune Arc jumped off the taxi he ran off to the nearest garbage can by the street and voided his stomach. The taxi driver merely shook his head and began to unpack the filled trunk. Once Jaune's body decided the motion sickness passed, he staggered over to the pile of luggage his driver graciously stacked for him.<p>

He paid the man and mustered a thanks before dragging his belongings towards the entrance proper of Beacon University. As the steel gates grew ever closer he kept trying to wrap his brain around how he was so lucky to have entered this prestigious campus. This university was the crown jewel of Vale's educational infrastructure. Name a field and a future project and chances are Beacon was already the leading figure of said field and had already started your project months before you've even dreamt it up. Its athletics were top notch, each team always returning home with the championship trophy or the rare second place plaque. Only the best, brightest, and most talented were allowed admittance under the strict requirements set by Beacon's infamous admissions board.

So why was Jaune here? It was a question he was asking himself all day throughout the dreadful plane ride and the equally worse taxi ride. Pure luck is how. He wasn't the smartest or the most athletically talented man around. His GPA was slightly above average, barely above 3.4 in fact. He hardly did any sports, though he exercised at the gym when he could to get some fresh air and to escape his seven sisters. He couldn't draw for his life and couldn't act due to his stage fright. He still questions why math would ever include the alphabet, let alone bring in imaginary numbers. And he was still banned from the school's lab ever since he realized in Chemistry that in reality scientists don't mix everything handed to them like they do in cartoons. Last he checked the ceiling still had scorch marks on it.

In all his high school credentials landed him in community college after graduation and he was content in the relative quietness that kind of life afforded him, though he was still annoyed by his sisters constantly at home.

Writing however, that was where his talents lay. He had always written short stories throughout his childhood and that equated to being a great writer in school. He learned not so much from English class, but from a veritable library of novels his family had amassed over the years. His mother was actually a retired English professor herself, so she supported her children's interests in the field of writing, though his father…wasn't supportive at all. Jaune's works were always at the top of class and there was no end to the string of literary creativity that he could jot down. So impressed were his professors that they suggested he enter the annual Vale City essay contest in his junior year.

He stood no chance of course, not with college students from all over Remnant competing. Didn't even make the final ten in fact which didn't surprise him in the least. However his work caught the eye of one Headmaster Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon and one of the judges on the panel this year. The aging man was shocked, a rare emotion for the stoic man, to find such a masterful essay come from a small suburban town in Vale and a junior community college student no less. His vote on the panel could not secure Jaune's victory but he found the young blond after the ceremonies had ended to voice his approval and condolences. Jaune was flabbergasted to say the least and when Ozpin offered Jaune a transfer opportunity to Beacon he fainted on the spot.

Needless to say he agreed once he awoke in the Vale City Hospital. Thankfully the concussion did not affect his better judgment.

And now here he was, past the Beacon gates and totally lost on where he should go. It was the middle of November, the essay contest was only three weeks ago, and all the students had already fastened themselves into a weekly schedule of classes, clubs, and hanging out with friends.

He slumped his backpack to the ground and took his Scroll out. He was supposed to meet up with a guide from the main administrative office to help him get his bearings. But all the students were so far ignoring him. Same old same old.

"Now who's supposed to be meeting me here?" Jaune muttered to himself as he accessed his email. He didn't notice the girl in front of him make a beeline towards him. "Where…ah there it is. Says here I have to meet a…Miss Nikos?"

"Pyrrha is just fine." Jaune nearly jumped back in shock at the new voice. After composing himself he found a gorgeous red headed girl grinning at him. She wore a simple getup of a white shirt and black shorts and had a duffel bag slung over her right shoulder. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail, bordered by an elaborate bronze circlet. "You okay there?" She asked, humor and slight worry present in her tone.

Jaune cleared his throat and put his Scroll away. "I'm fine. Just caught me off guard is all." He extended his hand. "Pyrrha right? I'm Jaune. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She completed the handshake before turning around and motioning for him to follow. "I'm sorry but I don't have much time to give you a proper tour of Beacon. Track got rescheduled to afternoon today at eleven, so my hands are tied. I'm very sorry. If you can come this way-"

"Yeah!" Jaune yelped as he struggled to lug his baggage behind him. "I-I'll be right over."

After a few seconds of stumbling about Pyrrha chuckled and decided to help the new transfer out. Grabbing two suitcases, she led the way into the interior of the campus whist dragging the cargo behind her. "This way!"

"Damn," Jaune complimented as he trailed behind her with the rest of his stuff. "Thanks again for helping out, with the luggage and the intro here."

"It's my pleasure Jaune." Pyrrha replied, walking as straight as a line through the flow of students walking every which way. "I'm actually an orientation leader for freshmen, so it's my job to help new students get familiar with Beacon."

"So where are we headed anyways?" Jaune asked. "To the admin office or the dorms?"

"The dorms." Pyrrha confirmed. "The office already sent your keys to your roommate so we can skip the detour."

"And miss the scenic route?" Jaune joked as his eyes tried to drink in everything around him. The buildings were massive in size, all stylized with an almost medieval flair to them. Stained glass windows and marble statues lined the outer walls of almost every structure. Trees and small flower gardens were trimmed and exceedingly well-kept. The main hall even had a large statue of several scholars standing triumphantly with each other, their faces shined to a polish. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah that's what most people say when they get here." Pyrrha giggled. "That's Emerald Hall where most of the Humanities and Social Science classes are taught. The fourth floor is where the main administrative and financial aid office is."

Turning to his right Jaune found a crowd of students making their way to a large, long building. "What's that?"

"The cafeteria," Pyrrha answered. "Seeing it's almost lunch time I'm not surprised that some are trying to beat the lunch rush lines. Once you get your I.D. Card you can come here and eat as much as you want."

"Really? They just give food out?"

"Of course," Pyyrha turned and gave Jaune a confused look. "You didn't know? All the amenities at Beacon are free of charge."

"W-whoa!" Jaune could hardly believe it, but thinking back it was all starting to come together. When he applied to Beacon after the contest there was no financial aid or payment method portion. In fact there was no mention of money at all. "If that's true then how do they fund all of this?"

"Vale funds it all. Because this is the best university of the nation most of the education budget is spent here. The food, the supplies, and any other resource you can think of are all paid for by the Vale government. The only caveat is that you have to earn your spot here in Beacon and after that you don't have to spend a single Lien, unless you start taking advantage of the privileges or start trouble."

Before Jaune could get another word in Pyrrha was already talking about the other facilities in Beacon. Everything from the library to the football field was explained in great detail with Pyrrah not even gasping for breath afterwards. When they finally reached Jaune's dorm she quickly left the bags by the door and checked her Scroll, worried about the time. Jaune meanwhile was busy sizing up his new residency. He had expected a flat of some sort but what Beacon provided was a single floor house comparable to those found in some of the nicer gated communities back where he lived.

"You've got to be kidding me," he whispered in awe to himself.

"Ah, dang it!" Pyrrha grumbled as eleven o' clock nearly arrived. Her mind was practically in a daze now as panic started to set in. "Sorry but I have to go now." She started to backpedal hurriedly as she voiced the last tidbits of information at Jaune. "Your roommate should be inside with your keys. Any problems you have should be directed to the housing department. You'll find a list of phone numbers to call on the wall in case you have any more questions or concerns. It was nice meeting you!"

"Gotcha! Thanks again!" Jaune yelled back as Pyrrha sprinted across campus. "Damn she's fast."

"Well she is track captain," A voice behind him said. This time he was prepared and coolly greeted his new roommate. The man seemed to be of Eastern descent, though Jaune didn't want to keep staring at the guy's eyes to confirm that or not. His long black hair was largely unkempt with the exception of a ponytail. What was more interesting was the fact that part of his hair was dyed a light purple, matching his eyes which Jaune was still trying not to stare at. He apparently just woke up as he was dressed in only a black tank top and loose white basketball shorts.

"Hey there, name's Jaune." Both shared a brief handshake before the roommate introduced himself as Lie Ren, after Jaune butchered the Mistral name a couple of times Ren told him to just call him Ren for simplicity's sake, hell everyone called him that anyways. Afterwards they started to pile Juane's belongings into the house. It was well sized, cozy, airy, and not shabby in the least. His room was even nicer, offering a luxuriously soft bed, a nice sturdy oak desk, and a few windows to let the breeze and sunlight in.

But for Jaune the most important part was where the outlets were. Spying an Ethernet and a couple of electric outlets he smiled brightly. In no time at all he unpacked. Toiletries, clothes, his newly bought textbooks, and most importantly his gigantic laptop and various gaming consoles were placed either on the table or plugged in by the large flat screen T.V in the living room.

"Man this puts my old house to shame," Jaune chuckled as he practically melted into one of the couches in the living room. Ren had opted to shower and change into a light green jacket and white pants whilst waiting for Jaune to unpack.

"It is rather nice," Ren mentioned as quickly read through his Scroll texts. "Here are your keys by the way." Ren threw them without even looking with immaculate precision and Jaune's lightening reflexes caught them in an instance. "Nice catch."

"Thanks, so you know Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, trying to stir up conversation.

Ren nodded as he replied back to a certain text. "Knew her since we were kids. Went to the same school in fact and still are. Very nice woman."

"She didn't mention you two were childhood friends. She didn't even tell me your name."

"Was she in a hurry to get to practice?"

"How did you know?"

Ren sighed as he dragged his hand through his bangs. "The season has just started and she's been focused on training the team for next year's Vale Collegial Track Tournament. Her team barely won this spring against Atlas University, so the team's been worried about falling behind next year. The coach has especially been tough on the team, threatening to cut off anyone who might be dragging the team down even just a little. So she really can't afford to miss practice even if she has a job."

"Yikes," Jaune winced. So much pressure on her; must be harsh living with that much weight on her shoulders.

"Yeah," Ren agreed. "So don't worry if she seemed a little brash and forgetful, she's really nice when you get to know her."

"Pretty fast and strong too. You said she was team captain? That must be some accomplishment to be the head of Beacon's team." Jaune noted.

"Track and field has been her life since middle school," Ren recalled. "She was always the best javelin thrower and long jumper. Though it's been taking more of her time ever since we started school here."

"I bet. You play any sports?"

"I did learn Kung Fu at a young age and I co-teach lessons at the gym." Ren announced as he stood up and pocketed his Scroll. "You're welcome to come try it out. Lessons are free."

"Thanks but I have other priorities," Jaune motioned towards the two consoles by the television. "I'm kind of the opposite of you and Pyrrha."

"Gamer huh? Well as long as you keep it down at night I have no problem with that." Jaune merely nodded before a low groan from his gut echoed through the room. "Hungry?"

"Yeah," Jaune moaned as he clutched his sore stomach. After the plane and taxi ride he desperately needed sustenance. "I'm starving. You want to head over to the cafeteria?"

"Actually I was expecting-"

"REN!" The door practically exploded open as a pink sneaker nearly kicked the thing off its hinges. Jaune shrieked like a girl and dove behind the couch, peeking his eyes over to see who the trespasser was. He prayed for Ren's wellbeing, he really didn't want to have his new friend get beat up in front of him.

"-company." Ren finished smoothly, the outburst not fazing him in the slightest. "You can come out Jaune, it's just Nora."

"Hi Ren!" A bubbly orange headed girl greeted as she skipped into the room. She was dressed in a simple white shirt with a pink floral design and jeans. Jaune looked down to her feet and, contrary to Ren's reassuring, the smoke coming from her lethally powerful foot did not help calm him down. "I'm here!" She practically sang with a flourish as if she was in an opera.

Jaune gulped and shakily stood up to greet the smiling girl. "H-hi. I'm Jaune, Ren's new roommate."

"Oh cool!" Nora said as she gave Jaune an enthusiastic wave. "I'm Nora." Before he could even blink she was suddenly in front of him, way too close to his face in fact. "Ooh! You have pretty blue eyes." She marveled before almost teleporting around him and inspecting him.

"Uhh…"

"Don't worry, she's always like this." Ren sighed as he called for Nora to come back. She complied and immediately grabbed onto Ren's arm while tilting back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Where are we going for lunch Ren?" Nora asked.

"I thought you said you wanted to go shopping."

"Well I thought that since we're together-together for real now I was hoping we can have lunch before we did that." Nora offered. "It'll be like a date."

"It is a date," Ren pointed out.

"Oh yeah! It is! I keep forgetting!"

Ren sighed, this was getting nowhere fast. "We'll go out and find a place." He turned back to Jaune. "You okay by yourself? I would join you but we had prior plans."

"It's cool," Jaune replied, much more calm now. At least Nora's shoe wasn't smoking anymore. "I don't want to butt it on your date." Nora visibly squirmed and blush at the mention of that word again. "So you guys can go. Have a good time."

"Thanks," the couple replied at the same time. Ren seemed slightly amused and gave Nora quick peck on the top of her nose. She replied by blushing ten shades deeper and snuggling deeper into her boyfriend's arm, tugging him slightly to get him to move. He complied and put his arm around her waist and ushered her out.

'Man,' Jaune thought as he went to change out of his slightly sweaty clothes. 'Wish I had a girlfriend. Never had a chance back home thanks to damned condition of mine. No one would ever date a guy nicknamed Vomit Boy.' Donning a light yellow hoodie over his plain white-T and jeans he headed out brimming with a new surge of confidence. 'You know what? That's gonna change starting today. I'm tired of being that dunce in the corner being made fun of. I've been given a new chance to remake myself. Look out world, here comes the new Jaune Arc!'

After he took a few steps outwards he quickly stopped and lightly slapped his forehead in embarrassment. He headed back. 'Should probably lock the door first. Think Jaune! Think!'

* * *

><p>The lunch line was long, incredibly so. While Jaune's stomach cried in agony at the wait, his mind was welcoming the down time. He looked around at the various students conversing and eating with one another.<p>

Being a loser at school didn't merit much companionship or sanctity from harmful bullies, but it did give Jaune ample experience in reading and understanding the people around him. He would observe them, almost as if he were conducting a lifelong sociology experiment. He already got a good reading off of Ren; the man was calm and collected above anything else. He was nice, but gave an aura of indifference towards the world around him. Even towards Nora he seemed stoic enough to raise some questions in Jaune's mind. His hair was an enigma all together, the ponytail could be a personal choice or a cultural flair Jaune had no idea about. The magenta could mean a sense of rebellion, unlikely given Ren's personality, or a moniker of a hidden playfulness that he would seldom show.

Nora…Nora was some kind of outlandish, bubbly powerhouse of a woman who must've had a humongous crush on Ren for her to act so shy like that earlier.

He inwardly chuckled. Those two do make a very adorable couple given their difference in character. Maybe he should write a cute short story about them? Maybe one where Nora got super jealous and depressed because of the other women around Ren, like Pyrrah for instance, and he had to cheer her up. He wrote a similar story for his cousin Miles and his girlfriend a few years back and they loved it, saying it was a thoughtful gift.

He gulped audibly as he rethought his idea, maybe he shouldn't get ahead of himself. Lord knows what might happen to his expected lifespan if Nora or Ren somehow find that story. Miles was happy, no telling how Nora will react to it.

Often he would write small vignettes about what he had seen on a given day, writing everything from his observations on how almost every jock had a similar accent and IQ unique to their clique to fictional stories about how people might interact with one another in another setting. It became a great hobby, hell one month's worth of observations got him an A+ in his psychology class so he must be doing something right.

Speaking of cliques, in Beacon it was much more difficult to analyze just what kinds of groups there were. Back in high school it was easy to point out the goths, the jocks, the idiotic beauties, the comic book geeks, and so on. Here however, everyone blended with each other like puddles of multicolor.

Looking around he found everyone to be…normal. No banner symbolically flying over a group, no hardened lines etched between any crowd, no nothing.

Jaune sighed in relief. That meant a guy like him would fit in fine with anyone. So far so good.

His sigh turned sour as he reached the food stations. Very little was left to salvage. He was in no mood for a salad, neither was he interested in pizza or stir-fry. There was little pasta left and absolutely no more hot cuts of meat left. That left only left the hotdogs over at the far corner or the sandwich station nearby.

There was no competition, Jaune made his way to the station and prepared to be play sandwich god for a few minutes. He was no novice at the craft, a journeyman if anything given how many times he's had to make them at home for his younger sisters. His hands were on autopilot as he created his masterpiece. Given how many ingredients were missing he could not morph his sandwich into the symphony it deserved to be, rather it was more like a slightly off key orchestra. He effectively cleared the rest of ingredients from the station and he hefted his meal over to the exit.

The question now was where to sit and eat. Most given how it was noon the place was packed, not a spare seat in sight. That is until he spied a table near the center of the cafeteria. Though the table was large enough to seat a party of eight or so, only three girls sat there.

He inched closer, his feet slowed to allow his eyes to widened in amazement at how beautiful each girl was.

The girl in the middle was perhaps winter incarnate and the most distinct of the three. Her long pristine white hair fell graciously to her side in a sideways ponytail. Atop that waterfall of luscious melted clouds sat a tiara, an off kilter on at that as well. Her skin was milky white, paler than her hair even. Her silver-blue eyes were half-lidded in amusement as she covered her mouth with a dainty hand to mask her laughter at one of the other girls' joke. Though he couldn't hear her over the ruckus of the cafeteria, he could only assume her voice was equivalent to that of an angel's. A simple silver locket embraced her neck while simple silver earrings dotted her ears. A white bolero jacket covered her torso from the relative cold of the November air along with a baby blue shirt that showed enough of her collar to not reach her breasts paired with a medium length layered white skirt. Her white heeled boots peeked at Jaune underneath the delicate skirt.

'Snow Angel,' Jaune immediately thought as he neared the table, unable to stop the his literary mind. 'Like heaven veiled by the softest snowfall. Flawless white standing proud amongst a sea of black and grey, amongst desolation and the darkest of night. So pristine and pure that no doubt evil itself would veer away from her brilliance. How blessed are we to be in the presence of such regality and elegance.'

His eyes turned to the girl on Snow Angel's left.

She looked to be the more mysterious of the three based on how she dressed. A black beret adorned her wavy brown locks. The bangs on her right were longer than the rest of her hair, stretching down to her breast and dyed a fiery orange. Black shades shielded her eyes from Jaune's gaze but her slight grin told him she was enjoying the conversation the three were having. Her torso was covered by a light brown cashmere sweater with a puffy frilly collar matching the jet black slacks she wore. A black shawl was wrapped around her collar, keeping it from spilling out and was marked with a large black rose. Her left wrist was practically enveloped by an array of black bracelets, some looking like chains while others were band dotted with golden studs.

'Cool and impassive at the world around her, clearly bored with everyone here besides her friends,' Jaune deduced as he kept his pace. 'She seeks excitement, not passivity. Always on the prowl and never satisfied with what she has or has done. Her boredom is only matched by her sophisticated allure, projected by her velvet fur and expensive tastes, like a Beguiling Lioness of the highest caliber.'

The last girl opposite of the Lioness…when Jaune laid his eyes on her he quickly decided she was the most dangerous of the three. Her black hair snaked down her side and onto her chest in a wave of near pure darkness. Her amber eyes were almost alight with mirth as she gave the smallest of chuckles after telling her joke. But yet they remained unblinking, odd since she was laughing. An almost skin tight blood red dress laced with an intricate network of fiery flairs covered her gorgeous figure with the exception of her shoulders and the top of her breasts. Golden hoops laced themselves around her earlobe while a black choker lay upon her collar. Her jet black high heels clacked against the hard ground, barely audible against the loud background conversations.

'She's…deadly,' The scary revelation should've told Jaune's feet to stop, yet it instead it merely spurred his confident slow strides. 'Her dangerous appeal is almost unforgettable. So dark and poisonous yet when you see her you cannot bear to look away, fearful her beauty may disappear or that she may quickly end you. A Calamitous Ember almost too perfect to behold, yet hiding behind a mask of indifference, watching the world around her ready to strike and set flame to anything that catches her interest.'

He was ever so close the three now, almost to the point of no return. They had still yet to notice him and his motives, which was good for his sake. But now he was questioning himself. Could he do it? Could he finally break away from his past and be reborn as a new Jaune, wooer of women and the envied hero of average Joes?

Of course he can. Everyone knows that.

Taking a tentative breath, he readied himself and made his way to the girls.

* * *

><p>"…so what did you do afterwards?" Angel asked Ember, totally enraptured by her friend's tale.<p>

Ember shrugged. "I warned him about what it means to cross me. He didn't listen of course, all he saw was another tail to chase."

"So who did the chasing in the end?" Lioness asked, already anticipating the obvious answer.

"Well I made him chase his own teeth onto the street when he started crawling away." Ember replied, causing Angel and Lioness to chuckle at the poor stranger's distress. "How he was even employed as a store greeter is beyond me."

"Hello ladies."

All three women turned to find a fourth occupant at their table. They quieted down and turned to him, each with a different look on their faces. Angel looked almost disgusted at the man's presence. Her eyes narrowed into a piercing, icy glare as she crossed her arms on the table. Lioness looked amused if anything, her small grin growing into a coy smile. Ember gave the man a quick glance before she brought her arm to stand on the table to cradle her flawless cheek, giving the blond man the slightest of smirks.

Jaune would've felt proud for initiating contact but what was really scaring him was the fact that the entire cafeteria had grown silent. He looked to the corners of his eyes and found everyone else had frozen in their places, each student looking at the table with fearful eyes and dropped jaws. You hear a feather drop it was so silent.

Jaune nervously turned his eyes back to the girls as he started to unwrap his sandwich from its parchment confines. "So…it's nice to meet you three."

Gasps of shock echoed throughout the building. Hushed murmurs of wonder, fear, and anticipation spread like wildfire. Jaune and the women ignored them all.

"Do you have any idea who we are?" Angel asked, arrogance dripping from her voice.

Already Jaune was realizing this might've been a mistake. But he knew this was where men were either born or broken, when losers achieved stardom or ultimate humiliation. He had too much riding on this already. He could not stop now.

He calmed his nerves. "I can't say I do, but I can tell that you three are no doubt the most beautiful women that have ever graced our earth." He mustered as much bravado and charm he could into that line. Jaune only prayed that it would work. "Though I'm no doubt a mere insect beneath your heels, I hope that I can get to know you three better."

Silence followed. Seconds turned to minutes as no one dared to make any noise.

That is until Lioness decided to laugh, loudly.

"Hahahaha!" She nearly guffawed at the absurdity of it all. This totally made her day. "I can't believe it! You really have no idea do you man?"

Jaune was about to ask but Ember beat him. "Calm down now Coco, he's clearly new to Vale City if he doesn't know."

'So that's Lioness's name.'

"That doesn't make it any less funny Cinder," Coco chuckled out as she started to calm down. "Oh my god that made getting of bed totally worth it."

'Cinder huh?"

"What do you think Weiss?" Cinder asked as she turned to the silent girl. "Any thoughts on our new friend here?"

'Weiss? That's an odd name.'

"Well he's certainly no friend of mine." Weiss replied, keeping her glare right at Jaune. "Anyone who doesn't know he's in the presence of a Schnee can't possibly hope to accomplish that feat."

'…did she just say Schnee?' Jaune's heart dropped. Suddenly the repressed anxiety of minute's past evolved into an endless sea of horrid realization and fear. 'As in…Schnee Electrical Incorporated? The same company who owns all the electricity running through the entire nation? Who's cut throat business practices often left unpaying houses, shops, and towns powerless until they repaid their debts plus interest?'

"Surely he must know of your family's business." Weiss mentioned towards Coco. "After all who hasn't heard of Chadela?"

Jaune's blank stare of disbelief slowly met Coco's dark sunglasses as she gave the man a questioning smirk. "Well big boy? You ever hear of my little ol' brand name?"

'Who hasn't?' Jaune wanted to ask rhetorically, but couldn't muster up the will to. 'My sisters buy your family's line of clothing all the time. Costs a fortune as well. Doesn't your family also relentlessly put down and permanently silence animal rights protestors and growing competition without penalty from the Vale government? Because that makes you only a lot more terrifying."

"How about me?" Jaune turned to Cinder and her bright eyes. Her smirk only grew as she asked her question. "You're twenty one right?"

Jaune nodded almost robotically.

"Well then, clearly you must've celebrated with some drinks. Did you fail to see my last name when you were having fun?" Cinder teased as she wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm heartbroken."

'Oh god no!' This was it. It was all over for Jaune now and he knew it. He knew she was dangerous for a reason. 'Don't tell me she's a Fall, don't tell me her family owns the Midnight Party Corporation. God everything at my birthday party must've been made by her family: the beer, the whiskey, the vodka, the rum-everything!' He gulped hard as he remembered the danger behind that corporation. 'The Fall family used to be a huge mob family too, smuggling alcohol back and forth from Vale to Atlas back in the day. The biggest mob in Vale who is still possibly conducting illegal business even though they promised it all stopped when they corporatized and started their alcohol empire. But the rumors don't stop. Even back home adults tell stories of their parents living in Vale City scared of the shiny new Fall family. They say the hits and murders never stopped, they just got covered up by money.'

"And who are you peasant?" Weiss practically spat out. "Please, enlighten us."

"Jaune." He replied in the tiniest of voices. He mouthed the rest out.

No one heard him and the girls didn't bother asking him to repeat himself. "That's what I thought." Weiss surmised. "A nobody."

"Hey now," Coco piped up as she kept her shades on Jaune's still figure. "He's got balls at least, coming up and trying to flirt with us. When's the last time that's happened?"

"True," Cinder agreed. "He's blessed us with a nice compliment. An oldie, but with a spin to it. That at least deserves recognition."

Jaune silently let out a breath he never knew he was keeping. Were they about to let him go? Hopefully unharmed and with no future repercussions?

Weiss hummed in thought. Sure he was a brash foolish man, but he had good intentions, however idiotic they might've been expressed. "Fine, he can humor us then."

'Like a jester?' Jaune thought. 'That's not degrading at all.'

"So shall we fire our old one?" Cinder asked as she took her Scroll from her purse, a little red leather one.

Weiss grumbled at the prospect. "He still owes us for spilling soda on Coco's pants. It's only been a week."

"I'll just let him pay it off slowly." Coco acquiesced as she shrugged the issue off. "Tell him biweekly payments of ten percent should be fine." She paused before adding in. "If he can't keep up charge him twenty percent interest."

Cinder was already calling the poor sap. "Hello Dove?"

The man's muffled voice was hardly audible against Cinder's ear, even if the room was silent. Jaune could make out the man's stuttering though. Poor guy.

"We will not be requiring your," Cinder paused before frowning slightly. "underwhelming services anymore."

Garbled bits of stuttering mixed with hope followed.

"Make no mistake Dove," Cinder warned with a deadly tone. Jaune could feel his spine shiver at the mere sound of her voice. "You still owe Coco two thousand seven hundred twenty Lien. You will make biweekly payments of ten percent increments through checks that you will personally handwrite and present to her each Sunday morning at ten o' clock sharp by the front gate, meaning you have eight more days until first payment. Failure to do so entails a twenty percent increase for each subsequent payment."

The man sounded like he was crying now. Whether from sadness or joy of his newfound freedom Jaune couldn't tell.

"Understood? Good. Coco will be expecting your payment next week. Do not disappoint us." Cinder ended the call and turned back to Weiss. "It's done."

"Fine," Weiss huffed, still not too hot about the idea her friends presented her. It was obvious they wanted to tease the idiot more plus have him do their manual labor. At least she'll get some work out of the man. "Jan was it?"

"Jaune actually-"

"Whatever," Weiss dismissed. "As of now and until the end of the school quarter, you are to be our errand boy."

"You're what?" Jaune almost shouted. This is was not what he was expecting at all. He couldn't balance school work, writing, and gaming with being their personal slave. This was ridiculous.

That was what he wanted to say until Weiss's glare grew several degrees colder. Apparently Cinder didn't appreciate the outburst either as he eyes started to narrow in…disappointment. Coco kept her smirk up, intrigued on how Jaune would react.

"Is that a problem Errand Boy?" Weiss asked with finality. There was no room for argument.

Jaune slumped in his seat. "No…no Ms. Schnee."

"Good." The girls grabbed their purses and stood up. Jaune quickly felt like the insect he equated himself to earlier. "Meet us by the front gate in an hour. You are to be cordial when addressing us and on your best behavior. Failure to do so will…well you're a Beacon student. You can figure it out."

That he can. And he did not like how that equation ended for him. Jaune nodded in understanding.

Back to square one again.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback, reviews, and your own wayward thoughts about the story are always welcome. Any suggestions are welcome as well. Hope you had as much fun as I did when I wrote this.<strong>


	2. Revelations and Coffee

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor do I wish to seek a profit from this story. I doubt anyone would pay anyways.**

**Expect shorter chapters for now. I won't be able to focus on huge ones until I escape the confines of my collegial papers.**

* * *

><p>Jaune could fall over unconscious he was so tired. How women could lug around so many bags and browse stores for so long was beyond his comprehension. As he watched the three return from the fitting rooms with their chosen clothes, he sighed and nodded before they could call him over. Gingerly placing the bag on his lap on his seat, he went over to carry the clothing. Surprisingly Coco had the most clothing with her pile towering above Cinder and Weiss's. The sheer volume of clothing was mountainous, and the pile in his arms easily overshadowed him, his head and vision covered by folded pants and sweaters.<p>

"Remember to not wrinkle them so much," Coco reminded as she and the other two walked past the shuddering blond. With shaky legs Jaune followed the three to the register where Weiss ordered one of the hiding employees over to start their purchase.

This had been the routine for the past four hours now.

Four. Hours.

Jaune would rather take a return trip home twice over and then face his father afterwards rather than suffer this kind of torment.

* * *

><p>After the fiasco in the cafeteria Jaune begrudgingly ate his sandwich and prepared himself for what torture the three women would do to him. As he ate everyone around him kept a noticeable distance away from him. Some of the more comedic students offered him a mock salute for his "bravery" while others opted to just laugh in his face. Nicer students gave short condolences for his sorry future as the new Errand Boy. After providing a nice lunch show for the entire cafeteria and finishing his meal, he slowly shambled over to the front gate.<p>

The sandwich may have sated his hunger, but he doubted anything could've filled the bleak void in his soul now. There was no escaping the sheer reality of his situation now. He was totally screwed.

And it wasn't even just being screwed one way either, no he was screwed five ways to Sunday. If how much influence and power these women held there was no doubt in his mind that they could easily look up his personal information and use it against him. God knows what they might do if he fell out of line. Weiss could cancel the power to his family's home indefinitely, throwing his household back a few centuries in time. Even worse Cinder might call on the Fall Family to attack his family if she wanted to, probably with the snap of her fingers. His sisters and mother wouldn't stand a chance without his dad there to protect them. Or…or Coco might tell Chadela to recall all of his sisters' brand name clothing, shoes, and bags and then blame him! He'll be pummeled to death within a minute of returning home.

The three were pleasantly surprised by his earliness, or willingness according to Cinder, when they found him just standing idly by the front gate to the campus. Usually their Errand Boys would've tried to run by now or arrived late because they were too busy saying their last goodbyes. Both were futile decisions, most never made it far or died.

It was Weiss's turn to provide transportation as Coco had ordered the ride to Beacon in the morning. To Jaune's amazement a pearly white limo pulled up within minutes of Weiss ending her call to her chauffeur. The Schnee employee politely regarded the three women while giving Jaune a small greeting and a sad smile. Apparently Jaune wasn't the first Errand Boy he had met. When the girls asked for a lift to the Vale City Mall Jaune had to ask how long it would take in order to mentally prepare himself for more vehicular dread. He got an answer of one hour to which he mentally gagged and hung his head in sorrow.

"What's the big deal blondey?" Coco joked as the other two began entering the limo. "Don't tell me you can't handle a car ride."

"Ugh," Jaune groaned. "I wish I could. Fair warning, my stomach might not make it."

Coco's eyebrows scrunched up in disgust. "Then you're not-"

"-not sitting in the back with you yeah." Jaune finished as he made his way to the passenger seat. "I've heard that one before."

The trip was uneventful as Jaune tried every breathing technique and sitting posture to quell his motion sickness. The driver was quiet, focusing more on the road than what was happening inside the car. Of course the girls were talking up a storm behind in the backseat; however Jaune was too preoccupied by the bumps and turns on the road to eavesdrop.

The mall itself was large, way larger than any mall Jaune had seen before. With five floors and taking up a ridiculous amount of downtown Vale City, the mall was a shopper's paradise. Unluckily for Jaune the three women were ready to buy as much of the new fall clothing line as they could that Saturday afternoon.

Hours of walking and shopping had taken its toll on Jaune's body and will. Passing by shops filled with all sorts of city goods and electronics, even several bookstores and a huge arcade, the group briskly made their way towards the upper levels. They went through dozens of designer shops there, each one larger than the last. Bags of shoes, dresses, and other such commodities found their way to dragging Jaune down like a luxurious ball and chain. Each step was pure agony with him barely He felt a like a zombie as he shambled behind the three as they cleared a path for their little group. Shoppers visibly shuddered and walked away hurriedly, parting a way for them. The three paid no mind, ignoring the bystanders and continuing their own conversations. Jaune was too sullen and sore to care.

"Please," Jaune rasped as they left The Three Seasons. "Please, can we take a break? I'm dying over here."

The mountain of bags muffled his pleas but somehow Weiss had heard him. "Fine," She agreed much to Jaune's relief. "I could use a coffee anyways."

"Same," Coco concurred. "Shopping does leave a woman parched after a while."

"Tell me about it," Jaune struggled to say as he straggled behind the brunette. "I could-could drink a lake…and take a week long nap."

"Oh hush," Weiss off handedly scolded like an uncaring mother to her child. "You brought this on yourself, so don't whine you dunce."

"Dunce?" Jaune murmured to himself in mild amusement. "I thought I only used that word."

No one heard him as they descended upon one of the many coffee shops in the mall. The large bustling crowd at the Simple Draigg took a moment to realize the group was arriving and subsequently hushed down as to not bother the dangerous women.

Jaune rubbed his sore wrists and knees as he daintily placed the bags down and sat down on a nearby couch. The previous occupants were more than willing to extract themselves when they saw Coco trailing behind him and taking the spot next to the blonde. "Oh sweet relief! How I missed thee."

Coco giggled into her hand while Cinder quietly excused herself. She half-heartedly mentioned going back to browse a store they had passed by before leaving wallet in hand, the coins jingling loudly with each stride.

Weiss ignored both her friends and excused herself to the lady's room. That left an amused Coco and a nearly passed out Jaune.

"So, mind ordering us some drinks?" Coco asked as she reached into her dark brown leather purse.

Jaune groaned at the prospect of more walking. "Must I? It's right there." Granted it was better than being a walking shopping cart again, but this was absurd.

Coco just giggled more at the blonde's plight. "You've got some fight left in you. The Errand Boys before you usually don't question back, or have passed out already. But you're still hanging on." Jaune mustered up a fractured grin at the compliment. "Don't cocky," Coco teased. "We've broken hardier men than you before."

She pulled out a wad of Lien bills and slapped them into Jaune's open palm before getting in close. "I wonder how long you'll last."

Jaune blushed heavily at the closeness, leading to Coco chuckling more and ushering him to stand up. "S-so what do you want?"

"We have our usual drinks that we enjoy here," Coco replied before giving him an evil grin. "Ready?"

"For wha-?"

Coco didn't wait for Jaune to finish and began to rapidly spell out the drink list. "One medium Café Borgia with orange zest mixed in along with half the amount of usual whipped cream with one half squirt of chocolate sauce sprinkled with a small dash of cinnamon, vanilla sugar, and dark cocoa. One small Eiskaffee with no ice in it, half vanilla ice cream and half spearmint ice cream, no artificial sweetener, only a spoonful of heavy whipped cream already mixed in along with one quarter shot of chilled expresso, and topped with a little vanilla sugar. And lastly one medium Foul Mix with two extra shots…"

"Of expresso or absinthe?" Jaune asked, shocking and stopping Coco. "Cause that would be a lot of absinthe. Actually I'm surprised this place even serves alcohol."

Coco whistled, impressed at Jaune's knowledge of drinks. "Absinthe actually, along with four spoonful's of sugar, two spoonful's of honey, no whipped cream, and a quarter cup of steamed milk. Got it?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head as he tried to recount that entire list of ridiculous coffee permutations. "I…uhh…I'll be right back." He hurried off to the register with the money before he forgot everything.

Coco waited patiently as she watched Jaune test his short term memory. The blonde tried to list everything off using his hands and fingers as references and after a while his stammering began to slow down to precise detailing. "Well color me impressed."

"What was that?" Cinder asked as she made her onto the couch. She wore a victorious grin on her beautiful face as she placed her purse between her and Coco, the coins still noticeably loud.

"He actually memorized it all, or at least that's what it looks like."

Cinder hummed in amusement. "Really? We'll see about that. No one has ever remembered our orders precisely. Remember how Dove did when we asked him to order coffee two days ago?"

Coco snorted in disgust. "Don't remind me. I should've stomped his face in the moment I tasted that disgusting thing he ordered for me."

"Now, now," Cinder calmingly said. "No need to get angry."

"Whatever," Coco shrugged before switching topics. "By the way, Jaune actually knew what a Foul Mix was."

That surprised Cinder. And she was almost never surprised. "Well, that is interesting."

"Budding alcoholic maybe?"

"Impossible," Cinder narrowed her eyes as she examined Jaune while he finished his own order. No surprise there, given how much stress he's been through already he definitely needed one. "He's not the type to be a closet alcoholic and he's certainly not a frat idiot either. It could be a coincidence or he may actually be learned, something I wish can be said for the other simpletons at Beacon."

"Just because we're at the top of our year doesn't mean everyone else is an idiot."

"I agree," Weiss chimed in as she returned, taking an empty chair next to them. "It just means they're lazy and cognitively deficient at academia because of it. We actually try and succeed splendidly. It's not our fault they pale in comparison."

Coco chuckled. "And here comes Miss Vernacular again. You know I'm starting to think you do read a thesaurus right before you sleep every night like rumors say you do."

"Idiotic mongrels," Weiss scoffed. "You know I don't."

"That's not what Yang says," teased Cinder. Weiss clenched her teeth in fury as that infernal name began to echo through her mind. "She says the stress of acing all your classes is starting to get to you. I heard this time she's started a rumor that you're acting as Goodwitch's dainty little schoolgirl slave after hours to get your grades up."

"That impudent harlot!" Weiss nearly roared as she balled her hands into little fists of cold Schnee fury. "I swear I will have that boisterous blonde bimbo disgraced and destroyed one day!"

"Not until her family's resort goes out of business you can't," Coco reminded. "Now stop your yammering. Errand Boy is coming back with our drinks."

Weiss groaned at the prospect of drinking whatever the dunce would conjure up. "Great, more bad news. I had hoped you would order this time Coco. Or did Dove not-"

"Shut up!"

Jaune gingerly placed the tray of drinks down in front of the girls before taking his and sitting opposite of Weiss. "Man, I really needed his mocha." He took a long sip of the invigorating ambrosia and sank deeper into the leather chair.

"So, which drink belongs to who?" Cinder asked as she crossed her arms. She kept her deadly gaze on Jaune as she tested him. He already surprised her earlier; let's see if he can keep his streak going.

Jaune stopped and thought about the puzzle. He wasn't really sure about how each girls' tastes were, so he went back to the proverbial drawing board. One drink had a lot of alcohol and deep dark coffee, a dangerous mix that could easily incapacitate an unknowing drinker. One was rich, warm, and a fruity sweet along with a kaleidoscope of flavorings added onto it. The last was cold, sweet, and as natural as possible, no sweetener added with just a little bit of creaminess. "Eiskaffee for Weiss, Café Borgia for Coco, and the Foul Mix is for Cinder?"

Weiss probably blinked hard twice before she slowly grabbed the Eiskaffee. "Correct," She drawled, unsure at what Jaune was playing at. This was weird, overly weird. He got it right on the first try.

"Impressive," Cinder acquiesced as she grabbed her strong brew. "Not many are so skilled in deduction."

"Well…I just…"

"Mm!" Coco beamed as she took a sip of her Café Borgia. "It's perfect."

Cinder took a sip in response. Halfway through her lips lifted into an approving grin and she gave Jaune a simple nod once she finished.

Weiss was flabbergasted at this point. "No way," She muttered before she took her own sip. Her eyes widened at the familiar taste of cold, sweet perfection. As she finished she glared at Jaune. "Tell me what's in these drinks."

"What?"

"Recite the list back to me," Weiss demanded. There was no way a dunce like him could memorize a list like that in mere moments. Otherwise he might be…

Jaune nervously gulped the last of his drink down before taking a deep breath. Like Coco he quickly repeated the entire list she had told him earlier down to a tee. He didn't miss a single detail, even small ones like mixing the orange zest into the Café Borgia or the removal of the sweetener. Neither did he smidge words over like dash or sprinkle a substitute them for "a little" or "some," no he recited it word for word.

He took a long gasp of breath as he finished. "Did-did I get it right?" Coco's and Cinder's praises were a good sign already, but he might've messed up Weiss's order given her less than stellar reaction. He gave a quick internal prayer for his family's wellbeing.

Weiss was speechless. Cinder's grin raised slightly. Coco was chuckling.

The entire coffee shop was silent at the three's expressions.

'On no,' Jaune shuddered in thought as he gauged Weiss's astonished stare. 'This it! I knew I messed up somewhere in there! Forgive me sisters and mother! I've failed you!'

"Man! That was spot on. I never thought I would live to see Weiss speechless again." Coco chuckled as she tossed a few bills at a relieved Jaune. "Consider that drink on the house. You've made today seriously amazing. Hahaha!"

"Quite," Cinder agreed as she downed the last of her drink. Jaune could only watch wide eyed, wondering how she hadn't passed out yet.

Weiss tapped her manicured fingers on the table in frustration. She took another sip to confirm everything that had transpired was real, hoping the cold drink would shake her out of this accursed dream. She wasn't going to pinch herself in public though, even if it was a dream. Unfortunately, this was reality.

And this…Errand Boy.

He was going to be trouble for her in class.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit. Again I apologize for shorter chapters now on, but college is a pain now. Please review and give feedback as always, I always appreciate your words of encouragement and advise.<strong>


	3. Dawn of Dismay

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and I'm not seeking a profit off of this tale.**

* * *

><p>"…and you're sure this is your schedule?" Weiss nearly growled out, a tick mark nearly visible on her temple. Jaune nodded tiredly as he kept his body bent over next to the limo window. "Ugh, fine then. We'll work out a schedule for how you'll be assigned during the week tomorrow."<p>

"Assigned?"

"Of course," Cinder replied from deep within the limo. The limo frame blocked her face from Jaune's eyes but the dimming sunlight illuminated her shapely crossed legs. He quickly averted his eyes for fear of them being gouged out should he continue his gaze. "We can't expect you Errand Boys to run around campus attending to all of our whims, so we've devised a plan to split your work between us. We're not savage slavers."

"Could've fooled me," Jaune retorted, causing Weiss to scoff in disgust. Coco merely hummed with amusement at his attitude as she looked over one of her newly bought sweaters while Cinder remained silent. "Sorry, but it's hard for me not to imagine that after the sheer amount of labor you all put me through today."

"Watch your tongue." Weiss warned, clearly not approving of his snarky remarks. "I will not be sarcastically accused at by a simpleton."

"Fine," Jaune huffed.

"As I was saying," Cinder continued now that the tensions simmered down a tad. "Given your classes and our own schedules, it'll be easy to figure out an even split of your time between the three of us for the weekdays."

"And the weekend?"

"Sunday is your day off for you to do homework and relax so that you won't fall over dead after the first two weeks or so."

"You make it sound like that's happened before."

Cinder easily brushed the keen observation away and continued, though she was getting more and more interested in just how insightful the new Errand Boy really was. "Saturday is typically a free for all day. Usually the Errand Boy will be split between us if we aren't all together."

"So I have to run around like a headless chicken back and forth?" Jaune paled at the idea. The amount of car rides involved had him already shaking.

"You are headless," Weiss harshly insulted. She was unfazed by Jaune's exasperated look. "Though a chicken easily outmatches you in utility."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry," Cinder reassured, her velvet voice slowly calming the frantic and angry blonde if only because of its alluring tone. However her eyes suddenly grew playful, yet grave at the same time."I'm sure you'll do fine."

That blatant lie did not sound reassuring at all.

"That's her way of saying 'Good luck and don't die on us.'" Coco filled in from beside Weiss.

Coco's bluntness was even less reassuring.

"Whatever," Weiss muttered as she crossed her arms in frustration. After Jaune emailed them his schedule and Scroll number, after some reasoning and subtle coercion by Cinder, she realized his class list and did not like the idea of this dunce sharing a class with her.

He was competition. Idiotic, trivial competition, but competition nonetheless. She will not have him ruin her, not after he embarrassed her so back at the mall. What happened was a fluke, a ridiculous mishap is all. It's not like he's actually even close to matching her own intellect or even capable of threatening her superiority in class.

No, she will destroy him in academia and work him back into the dirt from whence he spawned.

"We'll deliberate and email you your schedule tomorrow." Cinder said. "Until then our business with you is adjourned."

"Fine then," Jaune acquiesced, sighing deeply to work more stress out from his aching body. He really needed to loosen up and relax after today's ordeal. He quickly glanced back the full limo trunk and then back to the bag filled interior. "Hey before you leave, can I quickly ask you all something?"

Cinder blinked in slight surprise. Errand Boys usually ran away as soon as they could, but this one was willingly staying to talk more. This man was surprising her more and more. While it was a nice change of pace, it was starting to get on her nerves. "Yes?"

"Okay I have seven sisters…"

"Seven sisters?" Coco asked in slight shock as he brought her out of her clothing induced stupor. "Damn, must've been rough for you with all that estrogen running around the house huh?"

Jaune stifled a chuckle. He never had anyone put their sympathies quite like that before. "Thanks for the condolences. But as I was saying, I have seven sisters and I have to say the amount of clothing you three bought just hours ago would be too much for all of them. I understand why they have to buy a lot, they share most of their clothes and there's seven of them, but how in the world can you justify buying all of this? Are you even going to touch even half of these again after today?"

"And why do you believe it's appropriate for you to even inquire us about that?" Weiss snapped, hoping he would just shut up and leave. Most Errand Boys would've left by now and even the most steeled ones didn't linger after she started yelling. "This is our capital and it is assuredly none of your business."

Jaune was slightly taken aback by Weiss's questioning. Not that she was angry again, he was already getting used to that, but the fact that her wording and tone suddenly became incredibly business-like. 'Is she already training to run her family's company or something? If that's true then why is she even here at Beacon and not at Schnee headquarters?'

"A girl's gotta have options Errand Boy," Coco replied. "It is the spice of life after all."

"Yeah well at some point all the spices just start to blend into some kind of jumbled mess of flavors if you ask me."

Coco's previous smirk suddenly devolved into a frown at Jaune's comment. He was starting to sound like…

"Whatever," She mumbled as she went back to looking at her sweater, flipping it inside out and analyzing the inner seams of the sleeve junctions. Her cheery mood was slowly slipping away.

Jaune noticed her changed demeanor and tried to apologize, only for Cinder to interrupt him. "Don't worry about that." He narrowed his eyes to try to find Cinder's within the depths of the limo's dark shadows again. He found her honey amber eyes barely boring through the darkness, watching his own with…with…something. He couldn't put his finger on it. Boredom? Annoyance? Amusement? It was hard to pinpoint exactly what she felt towards him.

And he read people well. However Cinder was an entire enigma to him, probably the best he's ever met.

"Just enjoy the rest of tonight and tomorrow. It'll probably the last time you can truly enjoy yourself for a while. I wouldn't waste it asking meaningless questions." Cinder coolly argued.

Jaune stifled a smirk as he saw through her little bantering game. Maybe she was amused by him. "Well, if I'm going to be your Errand Boy, I might as well get to know you all better to help us all later in the long run." He countered. He may have asked originally out of curiosity and exasperation, but now it morphed into something else entirely. It was dangerous territory, but so far he was avoiding the mines and fired shots.

Weiss's glaring eyes slightly widened in shock at his logic.

Coco ignored him, too focused on the segmented and slightly puffed up collar of another sweater on her lap.

Cinder grinned before leaning over to show the last of the sunlight her face. "No need to start now Errand Boy. We'll get to know each other much more later on. Whether or not you'll survive to have that question answered," Her grin suddenly turned predatory and dark as the sunlight finally dipped beneath her face. "Is another question entirely."

Jaune gulped as his new confidence quickly shriveled away. He was playing with fire now and he almost just stepped into a lava pit. "O-okay then. Messaged received."

"Good," Cinder replied. Weiss had a victorious smirk as she saw Jaune's soul fill with fear and apprehension again, something that he needed to learn to live with from now on. Coco just kept ignoring the conversation.

* * *

><p>As the limo sped off into the arriving night, Jaune slowly made his way back to his house. His feet still ached, his hands still had handle imprints on them, and his heart was a mix of fear, stress, and desolation.<p>

He had gotten cocky at talking with the three and it might've cost him dearly. Weiss was really angry at him for some reason or another, Coco got offended by him somehow, and Cinder was starting to grow more sinister by the hour.

And it was just the first day, how he'll juggle homework and leisure in all of this was still beyond his comprehension.

"I'll figure something out," Jaune promised himself as he dug his keys out. The interior was still dark which meant Ren hadn't returned yet. "At least someone had a good day today. He's probably having a good night too."

After a hot shower Jaune slipped into his onesie and turned his laptop on. His battered mind and soul left him in no mood to write, even if he had plenty of ideas of how to portray those three like the she-devils of old. Instead he needed to unwind and relax like Cinder said.

"What to play then?" Jaune wondered as he scrolled through his library of games. "How about Might and Swords? Haven't stretched my RTS muscle memory for a while now."

Now it's important to note that when Jaune plays a video game, it meant he destroys at video games. Years of practice honed his mind and hands into a force to be reckoned with in online matchmaking. From shooters to strategy games, Jaune Arc was an elite gamer through and through.

Might and Swords was the latest real time strategy game he had honed his craft on. Released barely a month ago, the game had soared into the highest echelon of competitive play with tournaments already being held throughout Remnant. Only the top forty Platinum Ranked players could join the tournaments and slug it out one on one and unfortunately Jaune still wasn't good enough to join that roster. He was ranked seventy five in Platinum and it's been difficult ranking up with every game a struggle to even maintain his current standing.

But he needed to vent some of his newly acquired stress and he figured Might and Swords was the best means to do so. Five games in and two hours later Jaune was feeling might fine with his work, winning all five matches with varying degrees of difficulty. As he queued up for his next match, he quickly left to get water. When he returned, he nearly spat it all out at the sight of his newest opponent.

"Who is this?" Jaune asked himself in disbelief. He moved his cursor over the Rank fifty two player. "'Victory Incarnate?'" He dug deeper and viewed the person's stats. "What in the-? Only six hours of game time and he's already this high of a rank? And with a perfect win-loss ratio?" His eyes widened at how hard his next match would be. "Forty seven wins and no losses? Is that even possible?"

His questions would remain unanswered as the timer ticked down. Jaune shook himself out of his stupor and quickly selected his faithful faction, the Barzu Empire, to enter the game.

_Prepare for War!_

_The Shining Knight vs. Victory Incarnate_

"Get ready Jaune. Get ready for the game of your life."

The war raged for hours. Jaune feared real life dehydration at this point. His hands and forehead were sweating as he were running a marathon, his fingers racing across the keyboard selecting troops and entering shortcuts to quicken his micro and macro management. But it seemed futile against his opponent. However he was he was an excellent player, strategic in all his actions whether he was scouting for Jaune's hidden troops for moving to harass Jaune's base of operations.

But Jaune would not yield. He moved his armies to flank and block each attempt Victory Incarnate made on his base. Screams of prerecorded agony and death sang through the room yet Jaune pressed forward. Spying a gap in the western sector, he ordered his battalion to split four ways, three groups to distract and one to infiltrate and attack the enemy base. He needed to split Victory Incarnate's troops in hopes he would make a mistake that Jaune could exploit.

As luck would have it the enemy took the bait and disengaged most of his units to fend off the fourth group. Jaune inwardly screamed in joy as he readied his next attack. He regrouped his last three battalions and marched directly for the base, fully intent on obliterating it.

"I've got you now!"

_Warning, our castle is under siege my king!_ The game hollered at Jaune. Jaune's eyes frantically raced across the screen to see what had happened, only to realize Victory Incarnate had a contingency plan.

"His Black Aura Stalker Squads!" Jaune yelped in horror as the hidden units began to slaughter they way into the depths of his kingdom. "They'll destroy my castle in an instant! My guards can't cut through their armor in time! Damn it!"

There was no time to lose, Jaune had to act. His own soldiers were already attacking the opposing castle but their siege units and attacks wouldn't finish it off in time, especially since Victory Incarnate kept spawning an endless line of guardsmen and Dust Weavers to cut through his units.

He quickly began spawning his own guards to hold down the squads. It was a battle of attrition and unit management now. Jaune summoned the rest of strength and mental fortitude to start controlling his guardsmen to literally block the enemy from hitting the castle whilst switching back forth between his own men at the oppose base. As he watched his castle's health bar slowly go into the yellow he clenched his teeth in fear.

Suddenly the Black Aura Stalkers began to move individually! That meant Victory Incarnate was trying to heavily counter Jaune's defensive maneuvers, meaning he was ignoring his own base's defenses!

"This is it!" Jaune gasped to himself. "I. Will. Win!"

_Game over!_

Jaune roared in joy as the camera panned over to his opponent's base to watch his castle crumble to the ground. He was beyond excited and ecstatic, overjoyed at his own skill and dumb luck last game.

"Yes! Oh my god yes! Yeah!" He screamed to the heavens.

"Quiet down!" Ren said loudly from the living room. Apparently he popped back into existence sometime ago.

"Sorry!"

Turning back around to the game he found Victory Incarnate had already left the matchmaking lobby. Jaune quickly settled down but the victory continued to stoke the passionate fire in his heart. His mirthful eyes stared back at the screen as he kept replaying the last few seconds in his mind.

Little did he know Victory Incarnate was doing the same, eyes livid and glaring, lips fractured into deep, disapproving frown, teeth clenched in unadulterated, unfettered rage.

Victory Incarnate's name was made false tonight by The Shining Knight; the most unwelcomed surprise of the gamer's recent past.

There will be vengeance and there will be no mercy.

For even the strongest knight will fall before the fires of Victory's fury.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think in the reviews, I always welcome further insight and constructive criticism.<strong>

**Was this last part about gaming really necessary? I know some of you might find it lame and pointless, but it'll be important later on. After all, you already know the players, don't you?**


	4. Day 1: Enter the Valkyrie

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor do I plan to make a profit off of this story.**

* * *

><p>"So…" Jaune drawled slowly as he fidgeted with his left shoe's laces. He was kneeling by the front door, tying his shoelaces again for the eighth time this morning. His hands were stone cold and shook wildly as if a banshee just played patty cake with him. "Any…any advice for me?"<p>

"Besides keeping your head straight?" Ren asked off to the side. After Jaune celebrated his victory enough last night he calmed down and retold his day to Ren deep into the night. The usually stoic man actually sighed in pity for his roommate. Not one day at Beacon and he already pissed off the wrong people. "Nothing much. Just remember to watch what you say and how you act. Those three can be especially brutal, even more so than what happened yesterday."

Ren swallowed another wad of saliva as he remembered what happened to the last guy who sufficiently pissed off one of the girls. Poor guy couldn't even make it out of the building before a soaking wet Cinder grabbed him back into the girl's restroom after a typical bucket prank had gone horribly awry. They're still finding bloody chunks in the piping today. Last Ren heard the janitorial department found one of the guy's feet plugging a sewer pipe.

He was a brave soul but he just couldn't get away with his dream to prank one of the three vixens of Beacon, something he had told him and Nora time and time again during class.

"Just my luck right?" Jaune sarcastically asked the world as he grabbed his backpack stuffed with typical school fare and his laptop to take notes. "And I have to deal with Weiss today as well."

"You have class with her?"

"I don't know. Unless she's in one of my literature classes today then no." Jaune shrugged as he exited the apartment. "I'm supposed to meet her by the front gate at nine so I should get going. No use standing here pretending I can't."

As the two men neared the center of the university Ren put his hand on Jaune's shoulder reassuringly. "Best of luck Jaune. I'm sure you'll live through this."

"Thanks Ren," Jaune replied, grateful his roommate had faith in his survival. "Just…if I don't make it back one night without forewarning, tell my sisters and mom I loved them."

"Of cour-Wait. Just them? What about your father?"

Jaune's eyes slightly narrowed as a sour taste invaded his mouth. "Don't worry about him. Not like he's ever going to care about what happens to me now."

An aura of sadness and suppressed anger covered Jaune and Ren quickly let the issue slide before it got any worse. "Understood. I'll notify them once I know for sure something's gone wrong."

Jaune nodded in thanks and was about to walk to the gate before Ren brought his hand up to stop him for some last minute advice. "Yeah?"

"Just FYI, if you ever have a choice of who will exact their wrath upon you, don't ever pick Cinder."

"Mafia hit?"

"If you're lucky. At worst she'll kill you herself. And when I mean kill, I mean your eyeballs floating in a toilet, your intestines ground into the landscaper's fertilizer, and your tongue in an envelope addressed to your house."

Jaune could feel his soul withering away already. "First off, too much information. And second, that was way too specific to not have happened before."

"You ever hear about Drake Hellion?"

"…No?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"Look there he is!"<p>

"What a sucker! If anyone deserved to be the next Errand Boy it's him."

"Good luck man!"

"Let us pray for his safety. For if he were to die then we'll all be in danger of being the next one."

"Oh come on!" Jaune muttered under his breath as he walked past the crowds of Beacon students. He had met Weiss on time at the gate and afterwards it all went downhill. All she did was give him a scornful glare before handing him her backpack and an incredibly heavy duffle bag. Jaune's body was still sore from the mall expedition so he was barely keeping up with her brisk pace across campus, his legs shuddering with each step. "Bad enough I have to deal with this already, I don't want to be reminded of it every second of my life."

"Quiet down and fix your posture," Weiss scolded as she gave Jaune the barest of glances. In stark contrast to Jaune's angled and mangled body, Weiss was strutting down Beacon with the fairest of grace. Her heels clacked to the tune of her precise steps which were neither too quaint nor long. Her ponytail swayed side to side slightly as her dainty body lightly shook with each step, like white, near-transparent drapery in the wind. She was the pinnacle of elegance and she would not have his barbaric stature tainting it.

Jaune grumbled beneath his breath but a sharp glare by the heiress stopped his lips cold, just like her icy eyes. He followed her in silence towards what seemed to be a large gymnasium if the classic statues of heroic athletes dotting its perimeter were to be taken seriously. It was scarcely populated, likely because it was morning.

"Wait here," Weiss ordered as she motioned for Jaune to give her the duffle bag. He did so gladly and watched her disappear into the women's locker room.

"Huh," Jaune muttered to himself as he leaned against a nearby wall. "Early workout? Or does she play a sport too?"

Seconds ticked into minutes as Jaune twiddled his fingers in boredom. His eyes mindlessly scanned the room for anything to quench his boredom. For a while he found nothing of interest, until he saw what was perhaps the tiniest woman he had ever seen walk through the front doors. If that wasn't enough, her hair was unlike anything Jaune had ever seen outside a video game. Tied into a loose, curly ponytail, half of her hair was deep auburn brown while the other half was a shiny light strawberry pink. Her twin curly bangs framed her cream colored face nicely, swaying slightly as she kept her pace. She wore a simple white shirt, probably an extra small given her size, and black basketball shorts while she held a small towel in her tiny hand.

"She almost looks like she belongs in a video game," Jaune noted as he kept his eyes on her hair. "Like League of Champions or Stormforged Heroes."

Said girl paid Jaune no mind as she neared a hanging sandbag. Grabbing nearby hand tape, she dropped her towel and proceeded to warp her hands with the material before cracking her neck in preparation for her workout. She slightly squatted and brought her arms to bear like a boxer and began to unfurl a flurry of punches on the gym equipment. The sandbag barely moved against the onslaught but the sounds it was making promised that each punch still had plenty of power behind them.

"Boxer?" Jaune guessed as he continued to watch. Never mind what Weiss was doing, this girl was much more interesting. "I can't believe that she would be. One solid punch would knock her out and into the air." He was brought out of his thoughts as he watched her stop her arms and began to lash out with her right leg, her pink sneaker smacking against the resilient sandbag. "Ahh, a kickboxer. That makes much more sense. Able to jump and weave around fast and use her entire body to fight. Yep, she definitely could be a video game character."

"Hold this." Jaune nearly jumped in surprise as Weiss suddenly emerged from beside him. She flung the empty duffle bag back into Jaune's hands and motioned for him to follow her into a nearby room. Taking one last glance at the mysterious fighter, he nodded and complied, forcing his heart to calm down.

When he regained his composure he realized just what was in the duffle bag all along. In front of him was Weiss, decked out in fencing gear sans the head mask that was clutched in her right hand. In her left was the most extravagant rapier that he had ever seen. The hilt was massive and bejeweled all round with various precious gems. Three jagged prongs encircled the hilt and were covered in silver and platinum inlay with contrasting black steel to create gothic like imagery one might find in ancient cathedrals or castles. No wonder the bag was so heavy; she had her entire ensemble in it.

"You're a fencer in your free time?" Jaune asked innocently, hoping to start getting on Weiss's good side for a change. "You've certainly got nice gear for it."

"Silence," Weiss muttered lowly as she let silence permeate the hallway leading to the room. She had to concentrate, she had to focus.

This time Jaune could understand that he did something wrong and quickly quieted down. Weiss's reinforced grip on her rapier signaled that she was getting ready, mentally and physically, to practice hard.

As they entered the room Jaune's eyes widened in amazement as they landed on the room's defining feature. The room itself was plain enough but in the middle was a humanoid robot standing still, frozen in time. It was made to look like a medieval knight with its body covered in steel armor that any squire and prince would've been jealous of. To its side was a holstered rapier which meant the machine was used for fencing practice mainly.

Jaune was about to ask Weiss where in the world Beacon got a fencing robot but she stopped him by thrusting a finger in front of his face. She pointed to a large console by the far side wall before walking over to stand in front of the robot. Jaune made an effort to walk to the console as quietly as he could as to not throw off Weiss's preparations.

For a large console, it didn't have a lot of buttons and levers. In fact it only had a start and end program switch, "difficulty enhancer" buttons, and a difficulty dial that went from one to thirty. Jaune opted to not even touch the side of the machine and looked back to Weiss who had just finished tying her hair in a bun. She put on the head mask and gripped her rapier tightly as she sized up the machine.

Weiss took a deep breath. With her right hand behind her back she slipped down to a slight squat and prepared for her warmup round. "Ten."

Jaune could barely hear the heiress from across the room given how quiet she had gotten but he still obeyed. He dialed the console and raised his hand to prepare a silent countdown for her.

From across the room Weiss nodded slightly in understanding. At least he knows what he's doing. Last time she nearly stabbed the buffoon who didn't give her forewarning.

She watched Jaune's fingers fold into his palm slowly. Past advice from dozens of tutors flowed through her mind.

_Eyes straight, bore into your opponent with your eyes and your rapier will be sure to follow._

_Knees bent, keep your mobility as free as possible._

_Regulate your breathing, you're of no use if you're caught gasping for air during a match._

_But most important of all…_

Turning cogs and a low humming sound signaled the awakening of the large mechanical armor set. It grabbed its weapon and stepped forward to begin the fight. However she wasn't worried in the slightest. At level ten the machine was akin to a stationary training dummy.

Her blue eyes locked into Jaune's concerned ones for a brief moment. She scowled underneath the mask at his dimwittedness. Did he not believe she could handle herself? Did he think she was some defenseless damsel in over her head?

Weiss scoffed at his audacity, her glare growing in intensity as she sprang into action. He was more of a dummy than the machine.

And she was certainly above both of them, like a lofty cloud above the dank earth.

…_Don't mess up you dunce._

She had to be.

She must be.

* * *

><p>Hours later and we find the two college students arriving at their first class of the day. Weiss's workout took much longer than Jaune had expected with her going seven rounds with the fencing machine, each time at a higher difficulty. No longer did he think of her as a Snow Angel, but more like a Valkyrie, exuding both icy winter and deadly swordsmanship. The way she moved and fought, as small and fragile as she seemed, was pretty unreal.<p>

When he asked what her first class was, Jaune was surprised to find Weiss was indeed in his Contemporary Remnant Literature: Act I class. He wanted to ask whether she also shared his major, but ever since she finished her fencing session she had been giving him the cold shoulder even more than she was this morning. He couldn't get a word in edgewise as they walked out of the gym, and the sight of the mysterious kickboxing girl only made Weiss angrier and start muttering to herself.

To make matters worse lunch had been an extremely awkward affair. Whenever he tried to stir conversation she would only answer with an insult or a glare before turning back to her salad. Why she was so rude was beyond his comprehension; hell even the people, shaken to their very core at the Weiss's mere presence, who had to ask her about other affairs got a better treatment than he did.

Now here he was sitting next to her in class with the professor already getting into the finer points of modern day fiction. Weiss was already scribbling everything the strict and poised Professor Goodwitch was saying, almost like a court stenographer transcribing word for word. Jaune was only getting main points down on his notebook, his mind still one Weiss's recent behavior. She was a bonafide jerk in all honesty, but Jaune could sense something behind it all. She was driven by something, and that something seems to be causing her to lash out.

Whatever the case may be, Jaune didn't want to focus too much on it. It wasn't his busy anyways and Goodwtich was not relenting on her lecture whatsoever.

"…and so while Malcho's novel may include elements of both science fiction and fantastical modernism, we cannot disregard what they represent in our own reality. I don't have to remind you about the use of symbolism in literature, but contemporary fiction has more often than not followed a similar trend in employing that device through genre combinations, such as his new novel, in the past decade and a half. While I completely disagree with the current path fiction has found itself on, it'll do all of us well to analyze why it even exists and what good such a combination can reach." Professor Goodwitch lectured as she put down Malcho's novel on a nearby table. Jaune had read a few of his pieces before but usually he would just stick with classical settings and plots. To find him branching out in the world of Sci-fi was pretty weird. "Anyone have any preliminary thoughts on the matter?" Goodwitch asked.

One lone hand arose in the back. "Yes?"

"When do we get discuss more interesting novels like H.T Rarpee's…"

Before the man would finish the class found the professor slamming a large ruler down onto the mini table attached to the man's chair. "I will not condone the discussion of such…indecent material in my class!" Goodwitch seethed as the resounding smack of the ruler resonated through the large lecture hall. "Just because his novel is about massages and reeks of perversion does not make it interesting in the slightest."

She turned to the rest of the class, fury dancing behind her spectacles. "And if anyone wishes to dispute that point, then speak." It was more of a threat than a question and the silent aftermath of her words meant that every student knew it.

The only sound was that of a pencil dropping next to Jaune and a scared yelp in response to it. The professor ignored it and began to lecture again while she weaved through the aisles of occupied chairs and down the stairs.

Jaune turned to his right away from a still composed Weiss and the professor to find a girl with long brunette hair bent over fumbling with the pencil on the floor. "Hey, let me get that for you."

He offered the pencil after swiftly picking it up and she took it gratefully. "Thank you."

Jaune's eyebrow rose in interest. Her accent was way different than the ones found in Vale. Was she a foreign exchange student? "Excuse me, but are you Vacuan?"

The girl blushed and stammered in reply. "Uh, yes. Yes I am."

"Cool," Jaune complimented. It wasn't every day that you met someone who came from across the world. "My name's Jaune."

"V-" She turned a quick eye back towards the still lecturing professor and lowered her voice down to a bare whisper. "I'm Velvet."

Jaune reached out behind the mini table and shook her hand. Her face's blush grew a tad redder in response. "A pleasure. Never met a Vacuan before. Are you a-"

"Quiet Errand Boy!" Weiss growled through her teeth as she was getting frustrated by Jaune's mumbling. Jaune rolled his eyes as he was starting to really get sick of Weiss's attitude but when he looked back at Velvet she was already hard at work taking notes again. He gave her a confused, lingering look and when she nervously peeked at him from the corner of her eye, stiffened, and went back to note taking, he realized what had happened.

He sighed in dismay and went back to his own notes. Some things will never change. He went from one title to another and both still had the same effect on people.

As the minutes ticked by Jaune grew more enthralled by the day's topic of novel trends in today's literature. While the professor mentioned plenty of books he had never read before, she did talk about some that he was very familiar with, especially the old ones.

"When Transgression was released back fifty years ago it arguably symbolized a shift in the then genre organization. Can someone tell me why?"

Weiss quickly raised her hand, before Jaune could get his up, and Goodwitch gave a small grin at her brightest student thus far in the past three years. "Yes Ms. Schnee?"

"Because of its subject matter detailing the daily lives of several police officers, it could've given rise to a new genre composing of mainly of case studies of societal archetypes such as various officials, public figures, and workers to discuss topics of social disorder, reordering, corruption, and other themes."

"Correct. And can anyone else tell me why Transgression did not create today's Lifestyle genre of fiction when the novel was released so long ago and the genre only recently created twenty years ago?"

This was usually the moment when Goodwitch would wait for no one to answer and then default back to Weiss but much to the shock of her and everyone else, especially Weiss, the blond student next her raised his hand. "Yes? Mister?"

"Jaune is fine," the student answered before going back to her original questions. "The reason for that was because Transgression was released during the height of the most corrupt regime in Vale's history, it was immediately taken out of circulation and the author was forced into hiding, in a landfill of all places if I remember correctly." Jaune scratched his head to remember what exactly had happened. His mother told him some time ago as when he asked to read her rare copy of the novel. "Because of its abrupt cancellation, Transgression couldn't influence as many authors as it could have. It was only later that it began to become a cult favorite among literary scholars that the new genre was created."

Goodwtich nodded in approval as Jaune took a deep breath. "Very good Jaune. I'm glad to see someone new can finally start to bring more character and voice into this class. Well done." She turned to the rest of the student body and gave them a faint glare. "Now if you all could follow suit, I may actually stop questioning myself as to why you're all even here."

Jaune turned to Weiss in order to see how she reacted to his answer and she wasn't even dignifying him with even a look. All she did was go back to her notes, as if the past minute didn't even exist. However as seconds passed, Jaune noticed her handwriting, usually neat like computer print, was starting to degrade slightly.

He quickly turned away. Clearly her mood was not improving.

* * *

><p>"No meeting up with Cinder or Coco?" Jaune asked as he walked besides Weiss back to the front gates. Both had just finished another, different class with Jaune having to run over Weiss's lecture hall to carry her bags. If anything, he was getting a workout of his own out of all this.<p>

"No," Weiss replied simply, her temper tempered by the last class. Poetry always made her day more enjoyable and not even the Errand Boy could bring her down now. She was trying to repress Goodwitch's class as much as she could and just focus on the new poetry her previously class had analyzed. "Coco was already done for the day and Cinder doesn't have Monday classes. Our different organizations don't meet today either, so you're off for now."

"Hooray," Jaune drawled tiredly. It was almost five by now and he was ready to relax.

Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance. Luckily her limo was already waiting for her so she didn't have to tolerate him anymore. Every time she looked at him she could swear he had a smug grin on his face, even if he was doing the complete opposite. Her fears of competition had become reality. He planted himself as the second best in Goodwitch's class already on the first day and now he was practically gloating about it in her face without even saying a word. Just like…

Just like how she would.

Weiss shook her head of such thoughts and motioned for the driver to open the door. She had hoped Jaune would run off after packing her bags into the trunk, but instead he moved over by the window, motioning for her to roll it down. She contemplated just telling the driver to floor it and leave him in the dust, but relented and rolled down the window. "What?"

"I just want you to know," Jaune started. He was in a position much like the one he was in Saturday and as he replayed that day's events in his mind, he deduced that Weiss was probably still mad at what he said then. He should probably apologize, if only to make this partnership more manageable in the future. "I'm sorry for upsetting you Saturday. I was, was just frustrated with how much stress you three suddenly put on me. So…yeah. Sorry."

Weiss blinked in surprise. This was not what she was expecting at all. Maybe he did have some decent manners after all. "Very well then. Apologies accepted."

"Okay then," Jaune said as he moved away from the limo. "Good night Valkyrie."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Jaune shouted as he powerwalked away as fast as he could, not daring to look back. He didn't mean for that nickname to slip. He was so caught up with reliving her fight that he it loose. Too late now, so he tried to get out of there as quickly as possible.

As he rushed across the campus, something else caught his eyes as well. Over by the cafeteria a small congregation of male students was amassing by a table, so many that Jaune could barely tell that it was a table. They were clamoring and praising whoever was between all of them and by the tone of their voices they were practically professing their love and adoration as well, veritable hearts flying above their love struck minds.

Jaune was curious, but he was not interested in staying and figuring out what was happening. As he moved farther and farther away he finally began to notice who was between all the men. Streaks of bright golden hair peaked from open crevices along with a broken up stream of volcanic red and, was that the same pink hair from earlier today again? He turned his eyes away and back towards his nearing house. Now was not the time to worry about such trivialities, now was the time to game.

After greeting a reading Ren, Jaune dropped his backpack onto his bed and booted up Might and Swords. He quickly changed and mentally prepared himself for more virtual warfare, but before he could queue up for matchmaking he noticed a small textbox on the bottom left.

_Victory Incarnate has declared a rivalry with you! Will you accept? You will be more likely to be paired with this player in the future if you choose to!_

He narrowed his eyes in thought as he accessed that player's profile again. They widened to the size of saucers as he reviewed the updated stats. "Rank Forty Three and now a total of fifteen hours of gameplay? Holy crap this guy is serious." But as he read the win loss ratio he grinned. "Eighty two wins and one loss. Looks like he wants revenge."

Jaune quickly pondered what his move should be. The profile did say Victory Incarnate was online at the moment.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "Let's see if I can make that two."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed Jaune's first school day. Tuesday is Coco's day and we'll be meeting a few more new faces then. I hope I wrote the characters properly, don't hesitate to give me pointers on that front.<strong>

**Plenty of cameos in this chapter, see if you can spot them all. And if you can, go read them; they're all great stories and authors and they deserve more views and reviews for their work in the RWBY fandom. Also if I get author genders wrong, I'm sorry. It's not my fault that you guys don't mention them in your profiles.**

**Please leave a review and any constructive criticism that you may have. I always taken them seriously and nothing makes my day brighter than reading a new review. **


	5. Day 2: Enter the Huntress

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor do I plan on making a profit off of this story.**

**Here's the next chapter of ****Errand Boy****, made extra-long for your reading pleasure. With the hectic holidays over and my collegial undertakings winding down considerably, I'm more than ready to get back into the groove of writing more fleshed out chapters for you all. Thank you all for such amazing reviews and followings since the last chapter. Words cannot describe how honored I am that you all enjoy my story so much.**

**There are two things that I would like to address before the chapter begins though.**

**I changed a few things in the first chapter for continuity purposes (Asian to Eastern). I didn't want any real life races or locations present in the story and I overlooked this. A minor mistake, but please be aware of it. And…**

**It has come to my attention that though I reference a ton of stories and authors within the RWBY fandom, it is entirely possible that some of the cameos become lost to you all since some are more obscure than others for one reason or another, whether because you prefer specific pairings or ratings or whatever the case may be. Because of that oversight I plan on slowly unveiling each story I allude to so that you all have the opportunity to go find these stories and read them yourself if you have not yet. **

**Why go through all this trouble, hell why even reference other stories beyond making a joke? To prove a point. It's because I believe every RWBY story, whether popular or obscure, yuri or otherwise, harem or OTP, or rated K or M all occupy a specific and important role in the community that we have here. No particular kind of story deserves to be left in the dust while others are propelled into fame. As readers who have the privilege of enjoying the full kaleidoscope of the RWBY universe and the imagination of countless writers it is our duty to at least get a taste of everything available to us here regardless of whether we agree with the subject material or not or think the story is absolutely terrible or amazing from its first few lines; we must respect each story just as each author respects the time and attention you give them. Every story I reference has been a major influence on how I write my own stories and it wouldn't be benign of me if I did not give them credit when it is so clearly due.**

**Without further delay, here are the stories and respective authors I reference in Chapter 1 and 2. Please give them all a skim at the very least and a review if you feel extra courteous. Each has their own strengths and weaknesses, but there is no reason to insult them for any specific one; no story is perfect after all. In any case they are all great stories in their own right, much better than anything I can ever hope to write. **

**1. Hero of the Everyman**** (Rated M) by **_**The hotdog man**_**: Probably one of the least obscured RWBY stories actually (Hell I made my own references to it easy to spot too), but definitely one of the best and a heavy contender for the best Jaune x Weiss story here on the site in my humble opinion. While that pairing may alienate many readers it doesn't mean you shouldn't give his story a few minutes of your time. A well-paced realistic romance, excellent structure and pacing, great actions scenes, imaginative descriptions and retellings of canonical events (His take on the food fight is absolutely fantastic and hilarious), wonderful character development, and a novel plot tied with a slight detective noire style make it a must read for any RWBY fan. My only discrepancy with his story is his growing usage of more and more OC's and lack of screen time for other canonical cast members, but after a while you do grow to respect their roles as supplements for the main cast and not a bothersome distraction. **

**2. A Simple Bet**** (Rated M) by **_**The Draigg**_** : If RWBY ever became a sitcom, this story can easily be an episode. While Team RWBY acts slightly non-canonical, the fun factor of the story makes it acceptable for the sake of some old school humor. The plot is all in the title however Draigg nicely expands beyond its premise and the payout always elicit a few chuckles out of me. Actually beyond the hilarity the story does dive into the issue of substance dependency and addiction, not on any illegal materials mind you but rather smutty books and coffee (Hence my referencing of it as a coffee shop). Perhaps it may hit a bit close to home for some at times, but all great stories do at some point. The pairings are classi an and after all the fluff he adds in towards the end you can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy for each couple. **

**I'll be revealing more cameos later with each subsequent chapter. For now try to see how many cameos appear in this chapter. Hope you enjoy Jaune's Tuesday!**

* * *

><p>A slew of indecipherable garble floated out of Jaune's drool infested maw as he awoke. His tired eyes squinted against the faintest rays of the morning sun. The young man groaned at the offending light but acquiesced to the sun's decree that Tuesday had arrived.<p>

Muttering sloppily at nothing but the vacant stuffy air, the blonde lazily crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. The door opened and a wave of chilly autumn air made his bones shiver. Jaune shrugged the feeling away amidst his groggy beeline. His onesie may have been all encompassing but the Vale fall had been ruthlessly freezing cold ever since he arrived. It was nothing like the weather back home so it'll take a while to get used to the sensation.

"…so you and her are doing well then?"

"Pretty well. We had our third date on Saturday."

"Ooh how exciting. You two are absolutely splendid for one another."

"Actually the date went south pretty fast."

"What? How? Is Nora okay? What happened?"

Jaune could barely hear Pyrrha and Ren talk over his own sleepiness and apparently they were too engrossed in their own conversation to notice him. Ignoring the two friends he lumbered into the bathroom and began his morning cycle of grooming. As he brushed his teeth he began to replay last night's events in his mind again. He and Victory Incarnate went at it for a few solid hours. Dinner was a fast affair as he rushed to grab sustenance in order to continue his wars with the high ranked player. Six total matches brought them deep into the night and Jaune was very happy that he didn't have any difficult homework yet. The reading Professor Goodwitch assigned was light reading compared to his normal leisurely reading.

The wars weren't in vain however. Final score overall: The Shining Knight four, Victory Incarnate three.

Needless to say Jaune slept like the king of the world last night.

"…after she drank all the syrup Nora ran towards the cashier and hurdled over the counter. Then she made a straight dash for every baked good they had in the back, all the while giggling nonstop."

"Oh my goodness!"

"I was just glad no one got hurt. Otherwise Nora might've gotten in trouble with the VCPD. That would've ended badly for everyone involved."

"But isn't her father…oh…I see."

"Yeah. We haven't told him yet. It's still a bit early to do so. Hasn't even been a month yet since we've gotten together."

"Don't you mean together-together? Ha ha."

"Not funny Pyrrha."

Jaune grazed his chin and cheeks and mumbled irritably at the unwanted prickly sensation. Facial hair was something he had never truly approved of and sought to eradicate from his face. It wasn't that he looked bad with a moustache and beard necessarily, but the fact that his father had both made it all the more disgusting in his eyes.

Digging through his bag of toiletries, he frowned in his inability to find his electric razor. There was no way he had forgotten it…or did he? Damn this morning grogginess clouding his mind.

Sighing in resignation, Jaune pinched the bridge of nose and opened the bathroom door. Hopefully Ren could lend him his for the time being.

That wasn't weird was it? Two male friends sharing a razor? Honestly Jaune had no clue. He just really hoped Ren could spare his.

Outside Pyrrha was still giggling despite Ren's unfortunate tale. "So you're both banned from the Sugar Rush bakery now?"

"Yeah," Ren sighed. Nora really went crazy this time. "The owner Mr. Anoni threatened legal action if we get within arm's reach of the building now. So that's another place we can't go eat at now."

"Nora is certainly spry and eccentric isn't she?"

Ren scoffed but still smiled nevertheless. Even if Nora was a crazy energy filled bomb there was no way he could bring himself to even remotely dislike her. "Yep, she certainly is."

"So is she okay now?"

"She's fine. She slept it off Saturday night."

"That's good…"

"Hey Ren!" Jaune mumbled as the bathroom door swung open. Ren and Pyrrha turned to find a baby blue onesie enveloped Jaune walk out, complete with bunny slippers. "Do you mind if I borrow your…razor!" Jaune asked finishing with a shriek of operatic proportions as he realized with dread that Pyrrha was in the living room. That shook the sleep right out of him and suddenly the biting cold was the least of his worries that morning.

"Uhh…" Ren was at a loss for words while Pyrrha opted to quickly swing her head away. Her seconds' long glance at Jaune's particular sleeping getup was testing every ounce of her self-control. Her lips became as tight as Velcro with brief flashes of giggling seeping through. Though she found it terribly amusing, she tried to maintain as much decorum as possible as to not thoroughly embarrass Jaune more than necessary.

"I'm so sorry!" Jaune and Pyrrha cried out. The blonde wasted no time in rushing into his room and throwing on some clothes while Pyrrha cleared her throat and tried to erase the slight pink flush on her face.

"By the way I don't have a razor." Ren replied in order to break the awkward silence.

"Wait what?" Jaune replied from the confines of his room. "But you don't have a single piece of facial hair on you."

"I'm Mistral." Ren deadpanned. "Put the pieces together."

A few seconds of silence permeated the apartment before Jaune nervously replied, "Did you just admit that the stereotype is true? That Mistrals don't grow body hair?"

"Yes, yes." Ren replied as he rolled his eyes. "Just because it's a stereotype doesn't make it any less true." This was a song and dance Ren had been through plenty of times now, though never with that particular stereotype. Normally people would just comment on how soft his voice was. Surprisingly Jaune had yet to bring that Mistral feature up in conversation yet.

"If you say so Ren. Sorry to bother you then." Jaune apologized as he emerged, clad in his hoodie and jeans. "Guess I'll have to find my missing one, and live with this stubble. Yeck."

"I think it is a fine look for you Jaune." Pyrrha commented, trying to ease away from the wardrobe incident. "You should grow it out to see what it might look like."

"Trust me Pyrrha, it doesn't look pretty." Jaune groaned. "And sorry for that uh…yeah. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"So what brings you over?" Jaune asked, trying to get away from the topic of his favorite sleep gear. "Just to catch up with Ren and say hi?"

"That and to finish that tour Beacon and I promised you." Pyrrha revealed. "I have some spare time this morning so I thought I should come by and complete the tour for you.

Jaune chuckled at the gracious offer. Wearing a navy blue Beacon Track Team sweater with the university's logo and team roster printed on it along with simple jeans and boots, Pyrrha Nikos clearly did not have practice today. Her lack of a backpack meant no classes for now as well.

Taking out his Scroll and seeing that it was only ten, Jaune was more than willing to take her up on that promise. He didn't have class until the afternoon and Coco told him to meet her by the front gates at one. All in all, he had plenty of time to spare.

'Wait,' Jaune thought as he continued to watch Pyrrha await his answer. 'This is my chance, my chance start a relationship with her. I might have failed…miserably with those three but Pyrrha's way nicer than they are. I might've made it weird earlier but I can still salvage this!'

However thinking about Weiss, Coco, and Cinder brought the fact that he was the Errand Boy back full throttle. 'Oh no. What if Pyrrha knows that I'm the Errand Boy? What would she say? Would she even regard me as a friend anymore? Oh god damn it why me?'

"Ahem," Ren cleared his throat of some excess morning phlegm and accidentally grabbed their attention. Pyrrha offered him any aid to any ailments Ren may have had but he assured her he was fine. When he turned to Jaune he found the blonde silently asking him a question with his eyes. A subtle twitch towards Pyrrha narrowed down what the question could possibly be and a few moments later Ren figured it out.

'Come on Ren. Please tell me she doesn't know.' Jaune silently pleaded.

When Ren shook his head Jaune mentally cheered and danced like a doomsayer right before the world ended. Everything was suddenly right again.

"Sure. I would love to." Jaune turned and replied with his best million dollar smile. He was very thankful he had just brushed his teeth because he wanted them to shine like polished marble underneath the morning sun. "Let me just grab my backpack and we can head on out."

"Great," Pyrrha cheered. She stood up and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you later Ren. It was nice catching up with you."

"Same." Ren replied curtly with a stony grin. "See you two later."

Once they filed out of the room Ren was met with comfortable silence. With class still a few hours away and breakfast already taken care of, Ren was prepared to enjoy his alone time. Should he meditate? It would be a nice change of pace, especially after Saturday's hectic mayhem. Or he could continue his book…

_Bzzt…Bzzt_…

But before he could gauge his other options his Scroll buzzed with activity. It was Nora.

Ren gulped before he answered her call. Something was definitely not right. "Hello?"

"Oh my god Ren! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

This didn't sound good. Nora was supposed to be fast asleep in Behavioral Psychology, not yelling loudly or seemingly having a ton of fun.

"Woah slow down Nora. What's going-"

"Wee! Ha ha ha! Everyone looks like ants from up here!"

"What?" Where in the blue hell was she?

"You've got come up here Ren! Its super-duper cold but it sure beats class! Wee!"

Ren couldn't sprint out of the apartment fast enough.

As Ren entertained Nora as best he could on his Scroll, he zipped through the crowd of students and faculty. His eyes darted from rooftop to rooftop hoping to spot her.

Nora's done ridiculous stuff before, in fact this was pretty tame compared to her usual antics, but nevertheless Ren always made it point to supervise her no matter what. If something were to happen to her, it would shatter his heart. And if her dad found out something had happened to her he'd have the entire Vale City Police Department breathing down his neck, police code of conduct be damned.

But that's what you get for dating the restless daughter of the Chief of Police.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Jaune could successfully say he's seen all that Beacon had to offer. Pyrrha really spared no details in her tour. Beyond everything she pointed out the first day they met, she showed him some of the more nuanced aspects of Beacon.<p>

For instance she took him inside the Department of Anthropology and with her student worker I.D, gave him a small preview of the new exhibit that would be presented to the public in a few weeks.

"Professor Port is one of Vale's foremost archeologists and teaches about ancient Remnant civilizations and myths here. He and his team are preparing to announce their latest discovery soon." Pyrrha recited as they walked around the empty museum floor of the department. "Last I heard they are still flying artifacts back overseas so we haven't been setting up anything yet."

"Where from?" Jaune asked. Honestly there weren't even informational plaques or posters to read off of yet. You would be hard pressed to find a more uninformative museum.

Pyrrha scratched her chin in thought. "I'm a little embarrassed to say that I kind of forgotten where exactly. I know they had flown for a large remote island south of Mistral. As to what they actually found, I have absolutely no clue."

"Hmm," Jaune hummed. Deciding it was becoming silly to talk about essentially nothing right now, he steered the conversation towards a more casual subject. "So do you have any interests in archeology and such?"

"Oh not really," Pyrrha replied as she led the way out. "I enjoy museums and history in general, but not to a great scholarly degree."

Jaune nodded as they once again exited into the cold. "So what do you study then? Besides track that is."

Pyrrha chuckled at the small joke. "While I am here on an athletic scholarship I am majoring in biochemistry."

That was certainly not what Jaune was expecting. "Really? That's a rough path Pyrrha."

"Tell me about it. I can't even count how many students have dropped out of my classes. The professors here may be some of Remnant's best, but they are very brutal in class."

"But yet you're still keeping up with them." Jaune pointed out as he gave the redhead a small smile. "That's saying a lot."

The pink returned to Pyrrha's cheeks as she tried to coolly brush off the small praise. "Thank you Jaune. That's very kind of you to say." A few moments of comfortable natural silence later and Pyrrha returned the question. "So Jaune, what is it that you study here?"

"I'm a literature major."

"A rarity here or so I am told."

"Is it? There are quite a few students in my classes."

"Yes but I presume that they are taking them for GEs."

Luckily for Jaune his previous community college courses transferred over nicely and got him out of most of the Beacon GEs. "I suppose. But they don't know what they're missing."

"What do you plan on doing with your major?"

Jaune hummed in thought. "I don't really know. Maybe be a teacher, or a professor?" It certainly wouldn't be bad to follow his mother's footsteps.

Pyrrha let out a small chuckle at the thought, her mind wandering back to her old English teachers back home and how kooky they could be. Like Mr. Grizzly who would always go off on random tangents and talk about stuff like street racing or a story about a bully becoming a junior detective. Jaune stopped and turned to her with mock anger. "What was that for? You don't think I can be a great teacher?"

"No nothing like that," Pyrrha reassured through her chuckling. "I was just reminded by some of my old teachers. Most were very…how should I say it? Weird and nutty."

"Wh-nutty?" Jaune was flabbergasted. What kind of teachers did she have? If only his old ones were that much fun. "Well I assure you madam that I will not devolve into such mockeries of professional academia." He touted with a mocking deep tremolo of a voice, exacerbating Pyrrha's laughter. "I strive to elevate myself towards an echelon of resplendent literary renown across all of Remnant. Children from across the world shall flock to my dazzling auditorium of scholarship where I shall erase their literary impotency and fill their minds and hearts with nothing but the greatest novels and philosophy."

By now Pyrrha was utterly enthralled by Jaune's little tale in between her laughter. "And what about when you grow to be as old as the great ancient thinkers of the past Jaune? What then?"

In a flash Jaune's fake arrogant demeanor diminished into that of a cranky old geezer, complete with appropriate crotchety accent and finger wagging. "Then I'll whip those young rapscallions into shape damn it!"

Jaune could barely keep up his lame charade before breaking out into full blown laughter with Pyrrha following in suit. Blissful seconds passed as they enjoyed each other's company, their faces growing ever redder from a mixture of hard laughter, the stinging cold, and flushed blushing at each other's antics.

"So," Jaune stammered out as their laughter died down. "So you're planning on going to medical school then?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Of course. My parents are both professional doctors here in Vale City and I've always wanted to follow their footsteps." As she finished a rather strong gust of autumn wind clashed against them, forcing them to huddle down against the cold. "Goodness it is cold out here." Looking around and spotting the nearby Beacon library, Pyrrha motioned towards it and began striding there. "Come on. We can take refuge there." She giggled.

Jaune nodded in agreement and hurriedly followed her. As he crossed the immense double doors of the grand library his mind grew numb, not from the cold, but from the shelves upon shelves of books laid out in front of him. Students paced to and fro from wooden shelf to shelf, their eyes analyzing the Barkhorn Sole System organization plaques on each shelf to navigate. State of the art computers sat atop elongated desks for student use and private rooms dotted the inner perimeter for study sessions or small lectures.

"Wow," Jaune muttered in awe.

"That's usually how most people react to our library." Pyrrha noted as she continued inwards. "Come on, I'll show around the floors." She paused for a second before correcting herself. "Not all of them though. That'll take too long." There was no way she was going to run around all nine floors of the building. Not even her job demanded that from her.

"That's fine," Jaune replied as they neared the elevator. "Pretty sure I'll be running around the entire place sooner or later. This place is amazing!"

"Which section would you like to visit first?"

"Hmm," Jaune pondered the questions intensely. Where to first indeed? Modern literature? Ancient epics? Tales of the near past? It was too difficult to choose.

"Surprise me."

Pyrrha smirked as she clicked the ninth button. "If you insist."

* * *

><p>"Uhh…umm…well…uhh…" Jaune stammered as his eyes swept across the spine covers of each book. Pyrrha certainly knew how to throw a surprise his way. And moreover the ninth floor held a lot of...morally questionably novels and collections. When they stepped off the elevator they were initially met with a locked metal door. But with Pyrrha's work I.D they passed through easily and into the hidden warehouse and private collections of the Beacon library. That's where Pyrrha showed Jaune this particularly mature section of books.<p>

Jaune swallowed nervously as Pyrrha kept her smirk next to him, a faint blush on her cheeks as she knew all too well what the subject matter of each book Jaune looked at was about. "Well…this is really, really unexpected. Why does Beacon even have these books here?"

"We do have classes on classical and modern romance literature." Pyrrha answered.

"These aren't romance novels." Jaune deadpanned as he grabbed random book from the large shelf. Funny enough Massages was only a few rows directly below it. "'The Bonds that Binds Us Together?' This is straight up bondage smut."

"Oh?" Pyrrha asked. "And how would you know Jaune?"

Jaune was totally prepared for that line of questioning. "When you have seven sisters…"

"You have seven sisters?" Pyrrha asked flabbergasted. "Goodness that must be tough for you and your parents."

"Thanks for the condolences but as I was saying, when you have seven sisters you're bound to find stuff like this lying around." Jaune finished. He had to give a very awkward lecture to one of his younger sisters concerning this particular book before. Lord help her if she turned into a sado-masochist or worse.

"Well I'm not quite sure why Beacon houses stories like this other than for reference and course material for classes." Pyrrha shrugged. "The university claims to have the largest collection of all Remnant literature though, perhaps that's why it's here."

"At least students can't just come in willy nilly and check them out." Jaune said. If that were to happen half the school might just devolve into feverous perversion. He didn't know about most of the mature novels in front of them but based on their titles he was pretty sure they were intensely depraved.

While Jaune kept his eyes on the shelves, Pyrrha had to respond to the call of nature. She quickly excused herself to the nearby restroom after reminding Jaune to not do anything rash. He promised and was now left with perhaps the greatest collection of smut on Remnant.

"Excuse me?" A drab but stern voice asked. Jaune turned around to find an oddly familiar girl walk up to him. He slightly tilted his head in remembrance. Her long raven hair and amber eyes he certainly remembered, and most all that large black that sat atop her head. She was clad in a thin dark purple sweater paired with black jeans and boots as well. Her face spoke almost nothing about her character though. Jaune couldn't even get a bead on what type of person she was. She was more of an enigma than Cinder.

But why does she look so familiar? Did he see her in passing? In class? What?

"Do, do I know you from somewhere?" Jaune asked as he pointed towards her with _that_ book. The young woman's eyes quickly glanced at the novel in question before she returned to eyeing him.

"You're Jaune right?"

Uh oh. Was she about to call him out on being the Errand Boy, just like how everyone has been lately? Jaune steeled himself for imminent humiliation. At least Pyrrha wasn't here to make it infinitely worse. "Yes?"

"Oh," She remarked simply. "Then I saw you in Professor Goodwitch's class."

Jaune let out a silent sigh of relief. "You mean Contemporary Remnant Literature yesterday?"

"Yeah that class. You were the only one to speak other than Weiss." She replied, though Jaune found it weird she slightly seethed at the mentioning of Weiss. But then again he was pretty sure a lot of people hated her for one reason or another, so there was no reason to dwell on it.

"Oh that," Jaune sheepishly said. "I was just trying to make a good first impression. She seems like the type of professor you don't want to anger." The sound of her smacking ruler suddenly reverberated through his mind again.

"Hmm."

"So, what's your name?"

"Blake," She simply replied as she gave him a small grin and a handshake. "Are you also in Professor Meta's class yesterday too?"

"Yeah," Jaune answered in awe. "No way you're in her class too." Contrary to Professor Goodwitch who was simply an accomplished scholar and literature analyst, Professor Meta was once the most popular author in the teenage literature scene in Remnant until she retired a decade ago. With enough stories under her belt to grant her a fortune, she had spent the past few years teaching literature courses at Beacon. Blake and Jaune apparently shared Professor Meta's class on Literature of the Soul. "Pretty unreal."

Blake gave a low chuckle at the blonde's excitement. "What a coincidence. I thought I saw you down in the front."

"Yeah that's cool," Jaune said lamely as he tried to steer the conversation away from the classroom. He didn't want to remind her about the ring of empty seats people made around him because of his Errand Boy status, like he was some infected monster or something. Thankfully she didn't bring it up yet or better yet didn't remember it at all. "So what brings you over here?"

Blake's impassive lips curved into the slightest of grins as she brought her hands to her hips. "I should be asking you Jaune. I work here."

"Oh," Jaune chuckled in realization. "That makes a lot of sense. I'm here because a friend was showing me around. She's an orientation leader and I just transferred over to Beacon so she's been giving me a tour of the campus."

"And why are you in this particular spot then?" Blake asked, her usual bored tone also shifting to one of slight amusement.

"Uhh…well umm…"

"Jaune!"

Both turned to find Pyrrha making a beeline towards them. "I'm so sorry. We were just about to leave and I had to use the restroom."

Blake waved the issue off. "It's fine. We were actually talking about class."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Jaune agreed. "Turns out we share two classes together."

"How splendid," Pyrrha remarked, only to be interrupted by Jaune's rumbling stomach. "And how fortuitous."

Jaune blushed darkly in embarrassment while Blake offered him a small grin. "How is this fortuitous exactly?" He asked. It never even occurred to him how hungry he was.

"I was just about to suggest we head to the cafeteria for lunch. I myself was getting hungry too." Pyrrha announced. "And we really shouldn't bother the library staff any more than necessary."

"It's okay, really." Blake reassured. "But it would be best if you left me to my work."

"Of course," Pyrrha complied.

Jaune nodded and was about to put the book back before Blake stopped him. "It's fine Jaune. I'll handle that." After he handed it over she gave them a small wave. "It was nice seeing you two. And I'll see you in class Jaune."

"You betcha," Jaune replied with a thumbs up, eliciting a small chuckle out of Blake.

As the two watched the elevator doors closed and the machine started to descend, Pyrrha let out a hum of curiosity. "That's strange."

"What is it?"

"Usually the library staff would wear their around their necks to make entering security doors easier. I just find it odd that she didn't."

Jaune shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she doesn't like necklaces." He guessed lamely.

Pyrrha chuckled at the blonde's logic as they reached the ground floor. "Maybe. But we shouldn't think about it too much. Any longer and my stomach will start to rumble too."

As they made their way towards the cafeteria, above them Blake was making her way towards another set of elevators near the back of library. Her stoic face back in full throttle, she calmly strode past the security doors, flashing the blank staff I.D nonchalantly at each steel blockade before pocketing it snugly in her jeans.

Entering the elevator, she waited for the doors to close before bring her finger up to her right ear. With the surveillance cameras properly hacked and playing a repeating feed of nothingness back to Beacon security, Blake was safe to make her call.

"_This is Agent Beauty. Do you copy?_"

A few seconds of radio silence later and a stern voice replied, "_I copy. This is Agent Beast. Status report_."

"_I have made contact with the Errand Boy earlier than expected. He seems unaware of our motives however. No present danger of exposure as of yet._"

"_Excellent. That puts us slightly ahead of schedule._"

"_He and I also share classes together as well. As such future interactions will be all the easier._"

"_Take it slow Agent Beauty. You infiltrating Beacon was the hard part, now it is a matter of patiently waiting to strike. Stick to the plan._"

"_Of course, but fortune favors us. With luck I can expedite my part of the operation without compromising my position or objective. How goes your part?_"

"_Fairly well. The target has been under heavy guard since I've arrived at Atlas University. But that was expected. We do however share a class in Classical Vacuan Portraiture._"

"_Good to hear._"

"_What of your objective? Same situation?_"

"_Negative. It appears as though the target is confident in their infamy hindering any action against them. However while dealing with the objective is simple Beacon security makes doing so on campus difficult to execute. How much surveillance is placed on the target off campus is difficult to gauge as well. I will have to wait until I can get close and personal with the target before attempting to fulfill the objective._"

"_Understood. I will contact you next week as planned. Agent Beast out."_

Blake ended the call as she pushed the button for the ground floor. Everything was going according to plan. With Jaune already on friendly terms with her the next step would soon be in sight.

As she exited the haven of literature the bitter autumn wind slapped against her unprotected hands and face. Her indomitable eyes narrowed by a fraction of a millimeter at the offending sensation. Blake had never appreciated the cold; it reminded her too much of home. And up here in northern Vale it was positively crippling sometimes. Though Beast had it much harder up in the far north in Atlas as far as Blake was concerned, it must be hard for him dealing with the already unrelenting snowfall there. He didn't prefer the cold either for the same reasons Blake didn't, but took the bullet for his childhood friend and chose the Atlas operation. She gave him a rare smile of appreciation as a reward.

With the coming months it would inevitably snow here as well, a prospect Blake was dreading. It was the one thing she detested about this mission. Winter was only slightly less brutal here than it is in Atlas, but it was as cold as a Schnee's heart.

However she pushed those horrific thoughts aside as she glanced down at The Bonds that Binds Us and lewdly grinned as she read the title again. 'I've been aching to read this for so long.' It and every other book in the collection are going to make infiltrating the library, her personal side objective, totally worth it.

It was pure coincidence that he gave her the exact novel as well.

How fortuitous indeed.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was as crowded as ever but luckily Jaune and Pyrrha managed to evade the lunch rush just barely and now found themselves happily conversing and eating by themselves at a table.<p>

They learned quite a lot about one another as they kept talking after finishing their meals. Jaune learned that Pyrrha's parents were actually senior doctors at the acclaimed Vale City Metropolitan Hospital, one of the best hospitals in the entire nation. Her mother was a general family doctor while her father was a famed heart surgeon. They were apparently very strict on their only daughter and were often conflicted about her love of track, fearing it cut into her studies too much. Pyrrha shrugged the issue off however, but Jaune could tell it was eating away at her. The stress was starting to pile up, no doubt from the harder classes she's been taking along with the pressure on the Track Team this year. She's been trying her best to balance both of her goals in life and it's taking quite the toll on her. Jaune's perceptive eyes could easily see the tiredness hidden behind her smile and demeanor. Her sharp emerald eyes looked soft and glassy and sometimes her smiles seemed weary. He couldn't do much to help her studies or training, but at least he could make her laugh.

And what better way than to tell her stories about him and his sisters.

"…after I caught her I still couldn't get her to put on her dress. So I had to call my two older sisters to hold her down as I tried to slip it on her. Luckily I did and all that was left was to zip up the back. Easy right? But then they all get this glint in their eyes and my sisters just let her go when I take my hands off her. She starts running all over the house again, threw the dress out the window, and kept shouting 'You can't catch me Jauney! I'm the gingerbread girl!'"

"No way!" Pyrrha was in hysterics by now.

Jaune himself was struggling to get the end out through his chuckling. "A-and then my mom walks in and just freaks out. She starts yelling at all of us but when 'little gingerbread girl' turns the corner she slams into my mom's leg and falls down. She-she hit herself so hard that she knocked herself out and when my mom realized what happened she fainted on the spot. Everyone still conscious couldn't stop laughing until they woke up minutes later."

As they reveled in Jaune's story they failed to notice the stares and whispers pointed their way. For everyone what was happening was incredulous, something unheard of, something never before seen by the human eye. And one man whispered precisely what was on everyone's mind as he watched Pyrrha have the time of her life listening to Jaune's stories.

"What is the Errand Boy doing talking with _her_?"

"I don't know," A random spectator replied. "Does she even know he's the Errand Boy? He's dangerous to be around."

"No shit man. I don't want to get on those three's bad side. Best to not even get near that guy." Another said.

"But look at them!" Another pointed out. "He's…he's totally flirting with her! With the Goddess of Beacon! That's unacceptable!"

"Hey that's right!" Some else agreed. "She's turned down so many of us already without reason, but gives this shmuck the time of the day? Fuck that shit! It should be one of us talking to her. We can't lose our chances with Pyrrha to the fucking Errand Boy!"

"Yeah!" A chorus of single men concurred. But as the seconds ticked away no one dared to move towards the two growing friends. No one dared to confront the Errand Boy about his blasphemous disregard for the inherent rules of Beacon University's social hierarchy. All of them were Beacon students after all, all of them faced with great careers within a few years' time. While getting together with Pyrrha was the fantasy of almost every man on campus, these men just couldn't bring themselves to put up a fight and jeopardize their futures. No, the fear of retribution and possible enslavement by the legendary three was too much. No man would dare risk their wrath for a chance to just to chat with Pyrrha Nikos, Beacon's Goddess of Track.

No man, except for the one already making his way there.

And as the men looked upon him, there was a silent unanimous agreement amongst them. If any man had the stones to risk Weiss, Coco, and Cinder's wrath, it would be him. Whether he would survive however, that is a different story altogether. Tiny hearts replaced the irises of the surrounding women as they watched this hunk of pure masculinity stroll past them, wishing his attention was diverted their way instead at his target's.

"Hey!"

As the laughter died down Pyrrha's mood quickly grew sour at the third voice while Jaune merely grew confused. She opted to ignore the boisterousness and had hoped Jaune would too. However curiosity proved too strong of a magnet for Jaune and he spun around in his seat to face the newcomer.

What he found was a large, imposing man towering above him. With a height of at least six feet and no doubt firm muscles filling out his maroon sweater vest and white long sleeved shirt, Jaune quickly felt physically inadequate in comparison. The man's gelled hair slightly peaked into a small hill atop his head, colored a burnt-orange not unlike the shade of ripe pumpkins during harvest. Indigo eyes drilled against Jaune's oceanic blue ones, easily diving through and intimidating the blonde with his arrogant, steely look.

The crowd around them grew silent as they watched the confrontation. Every young man and woman watched with rapt attention, each wondering just how badly the Errand Boy was getting to get screwed this time.

Scared though he was Jaune took the initiative. "Can I help-"

"What are you doing with this yellow ant Pyrrha?" The man asked as he turned towards the woman in question.

"Okay then just ignore me."

"Let's get out of here Jaune," Pyrrha ordered as she prepared to stand up. However the burly man stamped his foot down on the bench, quite close to Jaune's thigh, and stopped her attempt at leaving. Her glare persisted however. "What do you want Cardin?"

"That's _dear_ to you Pyrrha."

'Wait what?' Jaune inwardly screamed as his eyes shifted between the two, or rather the couple. 'I can't get a break around here!'

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and barked back, "For the last time Cardin, I am not your girlfriend. I never was and after today I definitely will never be as well."

'Oh thank goodness.'

"Think about it though," Cardin responded as his tone turned sweeter. "You, the Goddess of Beacon, and me, the Gladiator of Beacon, together-"

"Ew."

'Concurred.'

Cardin continued nevertheless. "-together we can be the most powerful couple this side of Vale. With your family's history of medical affluence and my family's obviously top notch legal superiority, we would be a mighty Valan force."

Pyrrha regarded Cardin's longwinded fantasy with an unamused glare. Jaune was utterly shocked at what the declaration was hinting at.

"Wait a minute," Jaune intervened. "D-did you just propose to Pyrrha?"

"It wouldn't be the first time he's done something like this," Pyrrha pointed out as she crossed her arms. "This would probably be the third time this quarter that he argued for us to join into a so-called 'power couple.'"

"And am I not wrong Pyrrha?" Cardin noted as copied Pyrrha with his arms. "Pragmatically speaking we were practically born for one another."

"Who are you exactly?" Jaune asked, wanting clarification on what the hell was going on. This Cardin guy was talking as if he was a prince or something.

Cardin turned and glared, scowling at Jaune as if regarding the blonde as something between a pus-filled, plague-ridden, annoyingly irritating slug of Lilliputian worth and an abominable mistake of repugnant procreative perversion somewhere from the back corners of humanity. "Someone who you couldn't possibly even aspire to become."

"Just answer the question Cardin," Pyrrha argued.

The man rolled his eyes but obliged his dearest redhead. "Very well, I'll entertain you. You may regard me as Cardin Winchester, Gladiator of Beacon. While that may be too much for a peon such as yourself to consider already, I'll gladly educate you further. I am also the captain and MVP of the Beacon Rugby Team, the President of Beacon's Delta Theta Phi Fraternity of Legal Scholars and Aspiring Lawyers, the Vice President of Beacon's Undergraduate Council, and next in line to run Winchester, Thrush, Bronzewing, and Lark LLP."

While that was certainly a mouthful it wasn't lost within Jaune. It did tell Jaune two things though. One, never get into a brawl with the guy because he was liable to visit Pyrrha's parents in an unfortunate, though professional manner afterwards. And two, this guy is crafty and arrogant as hell.

'To be fair Winchester and company is the largest international law firm situated in Vale,' Jaune rationalized. 'They're always on the news whether it was protecting a small business from corporate bullying or helping large corporations battle against each other over a tiny contract. I don't know much about law, but I do know lawyers tend to become nasty people eventually.' He gave Cardin another quick scan. 'And he's already there pretty much.'

"And who are you?" Cardin asked with ego spilling from his devilishly smiling lips.

"I'm-"

"He's a third year transfer student that I was helping out," Pyrrha butted in. She gave Jaune a quick look of forgiveness before hardening her eyes at Cardin again. She wanted to get this encounter over with as quickly as possible. "Now are you quite done?"

"Now, now my dearest Pyrrha it's rude to cut others off," Cardin mockingly lectured while Pyrrha huffed and turned away in annoyance. "But given who he is, I suppose anyone should have the privilege of interrupting him."

"Hey-"

"And moreover everyone already knows that," Cardin replied. "In fact I already know who he is beyond his student history."

'Oh no.' Jaune's eyes widened in horror. Knowing Cardin he was going to spill both his full name and his status at school.

"Wait-" Jaune began.

"He's the new Errand Boy as of last Saturday," Cardin smugly and concisely reminded the cafeteria.

All except Pyrrha that is, who turned to Jaune with wide eyes as she processed the new information. "Jaune, is this true?"

Jaune's pent of fears bubbled and erupted into a simple nod. He couldn't even lift his eyes to meet Pyrrha's no doubt horrified and disapproving green ones.

But as he waited for Pyrrha to leave him with nothing but embarrassment and humiliation, he instead opened his eyes in shock as he felt her quickly hug him before pushing herself off arm's length away from him. "I'm so sorry Jaune!" She cried as she placed her hands above her heart in anguish.

"What?" Jaune and Cardin voiced each with a different tone of shock. Jaune couldn't be happier she was so caring, Cardin couldn't be angrier at how quickly that backfired on him.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Jaune," Pyrrha repeated. "I had heard Dove was fired a few days ago, but I never suspected that it was you who replaced them."

"You mean you don't care that _he_ is the Errand Boy?" Cardin asked in disbelief. "You've always kept your distance away from the Errand Boys, as should we all," He added as he swept his hands around him to gesture towards the surrounding crowd.

"That's because I usually don't want to get involved with those three," Pyrrha retorted before turning back to a still bewildered Jaune. "Usually the Errand Boys were chosen because they wronged one of the three, but none were new students. Most of the people at Beacon grew up in Vale City and had always known not to get involved with them and newcomers learn fast."

'Guess I didn't learn fast enough," Jaune deadpanned in his mind.

"But not even a week here and-Oh I'm so sorry Jaune," Pyrrha rambled as she couldn't believe her new friend was already doomed to a quarter of slavery and disaster.

By now Cardin was furious that his chances today of getting close to Pyrrha had practically evaporated. Here he was, one of the greatest men to ever grace Beacon's grounds with his presence and intellect, the wet dream of every straight girl within a five hundred foot radius, and he was going to get his first hug from Pyrrha after this…this nobody got his already? Unacceptable!

"Listen you insig-"

"What's going on in here?"

The smoothly delivered question stopped Cardin's lips dead in its tracks as he and everyone realized who had entered the cafeteria. Everyone turned to find Coco enter the building with her usual slightly sashaying strut. Her shades seemingly pierced everyone's eyes as they watched her slightly frowning face direct itself towards the three. In her gloved hands she clutched her handbag, a jet black leather one studded with golden stubs, and a rather large dark brown backpack as well. Her outfit didn't change much since Jaune last saw her. Her black slacks, high-heeled boots, beret, and other small accessories were still present, however today she wore a hefty dark brown walking coat, unbuttoned to reveal a frilly and thick white sweater and complimenting black necklaces while a loose dirty-gold and black belt wrapped itself around her waistline.

"Coco!" Cardin remarked to break the silence. "What are you doing here?"

"Pretty sure the better question here is 'Why are you bothering my Errand Boy?'" Coco fired back as she reached the three, getting right up in front of Cardin. Given the height difference Cardin had to angle his head downward a bit to face Coco, but it seemed that it was Cardin who was thoroughly intimidated now. "Well Cardin? I'm waiting."

"Well you see Ms. Chadela we-"

"You have until the count of five to get out of my sight you pig," Coco warned without hesitation. Her voice might have seemed calm but every word carried bucket loads of malice. "One."

"Wait a minute now," Cardin raised his hands in defense as he eyed the double doors leading outside. "Let's not get hasty here." He knew full well what this woman was capable of. Her family, and by extension company, was a longtime customer to his father's firm. However tensions between them have been heated ever since they just lost two cases in a row against environmentalist protestors in the past two years. Her mother was outraged and since then communication between them has been limited to mere exchanges of seasonal pleasantries. He may be protected from any violence Coco could bring upon him, but even just the tiniest possibility of her trying to pull her family's company away from his family's services was positively fatal in nature.

"Two."

"Come on, I was just trying to talk to Pyrrha here. If anything your Errand Boy was bothering us."

"Don't care. Three."

"Let me just stay a few seconds longer to finish my conversation and I'll get-"

A wet splat interrupted his argument. Looking down he saw Coco had spat on one of his leather shoes without forewarning. Repressed rage swelled up in his throat but he swallowed it down as to not piss her off any more. But it was getting harder by the second as he watched Coco's frown deepen.

"Four."

"Fuck!" Cardin roared as his anger spilled out. He barreled past an impassive Coco towards the exit to vent it out and to escape her wrath. The crowd parted to get out of the athlete's way and seconds later Cardin was out.

Just then then a loud alarm cracked the silence. Pyrrha grabbed her Scroll from her back pocket to silence the noise but grew sad right afterwards. "Oh shoot it is twelve fifty. I have Chem Lab in thirty minutes." She put her device away and gave Jaune a small wave of goodbye. "It was nice talking with you again Jaune. I'll see you around."

She turned to Coco and gave her a short bow of gratitude. "Thank you for getting rid of him Coco."

Coco smirked, her typical attitude returning full force now. "No problem Pyrrha. Anytime."

"Uh…bye!" Jaune replied as he watched her jog out of the cafeteria. With the spectacle over the crowd dispersed and left Jaune and Coco alone to their own devices.

Jaune silently sulked mentally. Lunch was a disaster in the end, he apparently made a new enemy, and he didn't even get Pyrrha's Scroll number, and now he had to contend with Coco.

"Hey Jaune-" Coco said as she walked towards him.

Jaune sighed as he readied himself. "Before you start berating me for almost being late I just want to say I'm sorry for what I said Saturday. I didn't mean to offend you with what I said and…well it was just rude of me to make a comment like that. You know my sisters love your family's products and they can attest that variety in fashion is the best spice on Remnant, especially if it's by Chadela, and-"

"Jaune."

"Sorry, sorry, again." Jaune muttered as he watched Coco grin despite his awkward rambling apology. "And also thank you for getting me out of…whatever that was that just happened. I really have no idea how I keep getting myself into these kinds of situations."

"Well at least you're not making it boring for me." Coco quipped as she handed Jaune the backpack, happy that he was thoughtful enough to apologize. Thankfully it was a fairly light load and with his own backpack it didn't encumber him too much. "I actually came by to get a drink before I went to go find you by the gates. Didn't expect you to be confronting Beacon's ass of the century."

"Yeah he's a pretty big ass," Jaune quickly agreed, eliciting a chuckle out of Coco. "Say I'll get that drink for you. And the next time we go get coffee it'll be on me. It's the least I can do." Jaune really did not want get on Coco's bad side if she could get vicious. Plus it'll act as an extended apology.

"How bold of you," Coco remarked, wondering if Jaune understood the implications of his promise. If they get coffee without Weiss or Cinder around it'll practically be a date.

"I suppose," Jaune shrugged, the issue flying straight over his head. "I'll be right back. What did you want?"

Coco hummed in thought. "How about milk?"

'That's it?' Jaune thought. After what she ordered at the Simple Draigg he can't simply believe her taste would go all over the map like that. She seemed like the type that enjoyed sophisticated luxuries in life, not every day necessities. "What kind?" He asked.

Coco smiled at his intuition. This Errand Boy was certainly something else, using his brain and all. "Two percent."

Jaune waited a moment before continuing. "And?"

She chuckled loudly this time. "Chocolate, low sugar if you please." Yep, he's so much better than his predecessors.

Jaune nodded and let out a chuckle of his own. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>"Do…do I really have to?" Jaune asked as took out Coco's notebook and a pen.<p>

"Yep, I prefer to review handwritten notes and listen to the lecture at the same time to study." Coco said as she set her Scroll to record said lecture. Said class in fact was Investment Banking of all things which Jaune was not looking forward to at all. It sounded drier than an overcooked steak sunbathing in a desert with the broiler still torching it from the side.

It was an hour and a half long lecture as well which did not bode well for Jaune's sanity or wrists. "How much does he talk about in one lecture?" He needed to gauge this enemy to prepare himself for the battle to keep up and stay awake ahead.

Coco shrugged in response. "Well he usually fills up around Word Doc pages with notes and talks normally for all I know."

"What font?" It was like asking how big the artillery was.

"I don't know. Eight or nine?"

If he was alone, Jaune could've probably cried a river right then and there.

"Uhh, shouldn't you be the one writing the notes?" Jaune asked. "I mean you're the one who's going to read it anyways, so shouldn't you make it easier for yourself now rather than trying to read my handwriting?"

"Well according to Weiss your handwriting is pretty legible," Coco countered as she brought out her laptop from her backpack.

'Damn, Weiss is pretty perceptive for someone who wants nothing but to get away from me.' Jaune noted as he watched the professor walk in and set up his equipment. "Then, what are you gonna do?"

"Shh," Coco hushed as she turned her attention to her laptop. "Class is starting, so get to writing."

And write he did. Writing succinctly and as neatly as he could, Jaune hurriedly wrote down everything seemingly worth remembering about the lecture. That being said, he knew next to nothing about business or investments so that led to him writing down almost everything the professor said or projected from his laptop.

Sometimes when the professor went off on tangents Jaune was able to rest his weary wrist and fingers. While class was dreadfully dull, his eyes would often wonder over to Coco's laptop during what precious minutes of relaxation he had. But as he watched her click and drag items every which way he grew ever more confused on how focused she was on her own work. Normally students on laptops would goof off anyway they could, but Coco was instead designing clothes, mixing and matching all sorts of patterns and colors and such.

'Why is she doing that?' Jaune wondered as he went back to his note taking. Luckily the professor was repeating his own notes on the projector so Jaune just had to mindlessly copy, allowing him to think constructively. 'If she wants to design clothes for Chadela than she shouldn't even be here, studying business no less. Her parents own the company and if there is anyone who can secure a spot as a designer it would be their own daughter.'

And as class kept on trudging along Jaune kept thinking about this puzzle.

'Is she just here to get a degree to prove her worth then? There would be no point if she could just make millions just by designing something already.'

And thought some more.

'What if her parents made her come here to study business as a pre-requisite? But that would just be a waste of money. Designing a suit and going to work at a corporation in a suit has hardly any similarities.'

Until realization struck him.

'Unless, unless they denied her the position flat out.'

Then his words from last Saturday returned in full force.

_Yeah well at some point all the spices just start to blend into some kind of jumbled mess of flavors if you ask me._

'Oh no.' Jaune gulped. 'That's why she got mad. Because her parents probably said something like to her before. They probably think her work is subpar or something. If that's the case then college would be the next best avenue to take.'

As the lecture drew to a close Jaune sighed in relief, rubbing his wrist and popping his neck. 'I should say something nice about her work then. It'll help me get on better terms with her during my duration as their Errand Boy and help push that apology through more.'

Looking over he saw Coco was finishing up what seemed to be a tentative design of a belt. It was jet black with gold engraved into leather designed to look like fire. The gold sketches didn't look good given the fact that Coco was using a laptop and not a dedicated drawing pad, but she would obviously improve upon it later. The buckle also featured a small orange circle and Jaune guessed that the little star sketches Coco drew on it meant that it glitter would be involved in its construction as well. To Jaune it seemed just fine. Hell, he was pretty sure his older sisters would buy that to go clubbing with.

"Hey Coco," Jaune said as he put away the girl's school supplies.

"Yes?" Coco replied while she closed her laptop. "What is it? Lecture wasn't too bad now was it?"

"Oh it was pretty bad," Jaune joked as he rubbed his wrist again to prove his point. "On the plus side I am now acutely aware that I hate business."

"Ha ha," Coco laughed as she stood up, straightening out her sweater and slacks before putting on her coat. "You'll get used to it." She replied.

Jaune already understood the double meaning behind her words. "I uh, couldn't help but notice that you were designing some clothes during lecture." Before Coco could say anything Jaune kept his train of thought rolling. "That belt you were sketching just now? It looks really cool. I like the golden flame decal you put around the outside of it and it really matches that dark orange sun-like belt buckle you drew as well. And while I'm not the biggest fan of glitter in clothing, I think it would fit with the overall sun-space-solar flare design really nicely."

The thing with seven sisters was that after a while you get really good with complimenting anything put in front of you. Clothes were the number one thing Jaune had to deal with and he got really, really good with how he would discuss them with his sisters. Plus he got a grade A schooling on everything fashion related so that could only help him here with Coco.

And to Jaune's surprise Coco actually looked shyly at him afterwards. "You, you really think it's good?" She was long used to Errand Boys just passionately and mindlessly ramble on with how godly her designs were if they caught her sketching. Often she would just brush them off knowing they were trying to get on her good side. But with Jaune, his words were not only sweet but were constructive and insightful as well. She didn't even think about the belt as having a solar system motif until he brought it up, rather she was just focused on getting the fire designs to match the buckle style.

"You know with seven sisters to shop with I can honestly call myself a fashion connoisseur," Jaune proclaimed with a mock flourish. Coco's incredulous smirk spurred him on. "And as one I can safely say that they would be head over heels to get a belt like that if Chadela produced one, as would most other girls."

"Umm," Coco said as she opened her laptop again to show Jaune the belt. "It's not a belt for women."

"Excuse me?" Jaune squeaked as he reviewed the belt again. Upon further scanning he sighed in disbelief as Coco was right. "Oh god, I didn't notice how thick the belt was from the angle I was sitting at. In that case the buckle should probably be a bit smaller to compensate because from where I was at it seemed as though the buckle was still a bit too big."

"Hmm," Coco hummed, the tone slightly echoing throughout the lecture hall as they were the last to leave. Normally she would be aggravated at someone calling out flaws in her work, but with Jaune he wasn't totally wrong with his analysis and suggestion. At least he had a taste for fashion unlike his droning predecessors. 'That, actually gives me an idea.'

"I'll think about it," Coco said with finality as she put the device away again. "Thanks for the suggestion and everything." She was still warm inside from Jaune's words. "I actually based the design off of a few friends."

"Cinder I presume?"

"Well she's one, but there's also another friend. I was actually going to visit her for a bit later tonight." Coco said as she wrinkled her nose in thought. "Come to think of it, I'm going to need your services again after your class."

"Oh come on Coco," Jaune groaned. "My wrist can't take any more of this."

"No it's not related to class you big wuss," Coco said while Jaune merely pouted at her. With his slight stubble he looked like a berated teenager more than a college student. "I have a package I need to pick up at the History Department so I'm going to need you to carry it to my limo at the end of the day."

Jaune sighed tiredly. "Fine, whatever." While his Tuesday Errand Boy schedule technically ended after Coco's class, Cinder reminded him in the email that each schedule is susceptible to change upon further development of each girl's personal businesses. As such he was "obligated" to acquiesce to any changes or rather he was forced to walk on a leash until each girl was decidedly done with him for the day. "I'll meet you outside the history building then?"

"Five o' clock." Coco said with finality as took her bags. "Don't be late now."

"Trust me I won't be." Jaune replied.

"No I mean don't be late for class. It's almost two thirty now."

"Oh crap!" Jaune shouted as he began to race outside. Coco let out an amused snort at the blonde's franticness before slowly making her way to the history department.

Jaune barely made it before lecture started. Contrary to yesterday's courses this class focused on Ancient Vacuan Epics. It was a subject Jaune never had a chance to look into back home or his old community college. Vacuo was famous for its ancient tales of medieval fantasy and warfare as the nation itself had always been at the center of major civil wars. Because of that Vacuo's military was second only to Atlas's, though it focused more on clandestine warfare nowadays compared to Atlas's gleeful love of mechanized destruction. Vale had always been a fan of Vacuan literature, what with being its bordering neighbor and all. Though most of the time Valans glazed over the sprawling and hard to decipher texts of some of Vacuo's more enigmatic epics.

As such there were hardly anyone in the class and as Jaune descended the steps he sighted a familiar profile in the middle of the lecture hall.

"Hey!" Jaune greeted as he made his way to Velvet who turned to look at him. "Fancy meeting you here."

"O-oh!" Velvet greeted with a stammer as she unconsciously scooted as far away as she in her seat. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you again."

"You know it's funny," Jaune said as he sat down. Putting his backpack down, he reached to grab his laptop and set up his chair's attached desk. "I met a girl named Blake earlier today and she also takes Contemporary Remnant Literature and now I find out that we both share this class. Pretty small world right?" As he looked up he was startled to find Velvet had simply vanished from beside him. "Woah! What in the-"

He turned every which way to find her and somehow she managed to make her way to the back corner of the hall, all without making a single peep. Her eyes were focused on Professor Arieko who had just entered the room and was clutching several books in her hand.

Jaune sighed and prepared his laptop for more note taking. He had wanted to get on friendly terms with her but apparently she took his status to the extreme.

* * *

><p>When five o'clock rolled around Jaune was already by the double doors to the History Department, his backpack sitting next to his legs. Minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Coco anywhere. Darkness had already fallen across campus and the temperature fell to a similar degree as well. Every breath from his mouth transcended into white fog as he kept on waiting outside the locked doors.<p>

"Where is she?" Jaune muttered as he rubbed his hands together for some nice warm friction. "I'm freezing my butt off here."

Suddenly the doors practically blasted open as some unstoppable force slammed into it from inside the building. Frightened beyond rational thought, Jaune leapt up like a grasshopper and shrieked like a frightening banshee. However the winds generated by the doors were so strong that it propelled him backwards in midair and he landed his rear on the freezing concrete.

"Owie," Jaune groaned as he staggered up to his feet. "What the hell was-"

"Catch!"

"Wait-Shit!" Jaune swore up to the darkened heavens as a crate flew into his chest. Weighing somewhere between a continent and a piece of the cracked moon, in Jaune's opinion, it easily forced him onto his back where he remained sandwiched on the ground. How his ribs and internal organs were still intact was a mystery not even a super sleuthing surgeon could solve. "Urgh! I'm dying!"

"And here I thought Weiss was the biggest drama queen there was," Coco quipped as she strutted over to Jaune. "It's not that heavy."

"Hngh!" Jaune huffed as he slid the crate to the side where it almost cratered into the concrete. "You call that a light load? What are you? A machine?"

Coco simply guffawed at Jaune's plight. "Machine or not, you're still the one who's going to be carrying it and my bag." She ordered in between her laughter.

Jaune whimpered in pain as she placed her backpack on his chest. "Get up Errand Boy. I have an appointment to keep."

"Okay first off," Jaune said as he scrambled to stand up and hefted up the chest and shouldered their packs. "W-what the hell is in here?" Really, what in the world did Coco want from the History Department that was this heavy? First business, then fashion, and now historical stuff?

"Just some books on Mistral," Coco revealed. "I was thinking about drawing some eastern designs later on. You don't see a lot of stores in Vale selling flowery clothing designed for men these days. I have to find inspiration from somewhere."

"I, I suppose," Jaune grunted as he tried to keep up with Coco's pace. He was not in the mood for small talk on fashion at the moment. "And se-secondly, I thought y-you said that I just had to, to carry it to your limo."

"Yeah well my friend's been bothering me to meet up with her and the team tonight. So I'm setting up a small detour," Coco announced.

Jaune was too busy struggling to not lose control of his arms to argue against her plans.

'Her? Team?' Jaune thought as they made their way to the gymnasium. 'Does she mean Pyrrha?'

His thoughts were interrupted as Coco motioned for him to open the double doors. Jaune gave her a look of superb incredulity while she returned it with a playful smile. It was then that Jaune noticed Coco still had her shades on and had somehow not been made blind by them. He was in no position to inquire about it though as he had a door to somehow magically open. Balancing the crate of books as best he could, he tried in vain to grab the handle with a free hand. When the box began to teeter, Jaune almost shrieked in horror.

Until Coco took it out of his grasp. With one arm.

Jaune stopped all rational thought as he stared at Coco balancing the box on one palm. 'H-how?'

"You gonna open the door or not Errand Boy?" Coco asked, her smile devolving into an impassive frown. Clearly she wasn't enjoying the new load she was holding.

"Right. Sorry."

And as they stepped inside they were greeted by an uproar of activity. Somehow main gym floor became a pseudo-arena with small stands surrounding a series of mats in the middle of the room. Several men of all backgrounds and styles covered the stands, each one watching the group in the middle with looks of devilish envy mixed with seemingly unshackled love.

It was a seemingly uncalled for paradox until Jaune remembered what he saw yesterday as he walked home. What they were so in love with was beyond Jaune but he clearly remembered a few men surrounding someone or something with hearts flying around them.

"Wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked Coco as she placed the box by the entrance.

"Looks like practice is almost over," She answered whilst making her way towards the center of the room.

'Practice?' Jaune wondered until he saw what was going on atop the mats. There he saw a number of men and women in shorts, tank tops, and with padded gloves duke it out with one another. Intent to truly harm was lost in between their exchanging of punches and kicks. After every attack the opponent would praise or critique the hit, so clearly they were all teammates training together.

However in the middle of all that was a truly awe inspiring.

There two young women were taking on a group of at least six people at the same time, and winning! Jaune's eyes widened as he recognized the significantly shorter of the two. Given that this was clearly a kickboxing training session it made sense that the pink and brown haired girl he saw yesterday would be here. But Jaune could've never of guessed that she was such a badass.

Working in tandem with her taller, golden haired partner they were making short work of their opponents. One girl came at her with a kick to the side of her head and quickly found herself slammed onto the mat as the shorter girl swiftly maneuvered behind her and punched her back. Her partner on the other hand was dodging and blocking a flurry of punches from her opponent and when his teammate came to back him up she easily jabbed the newcomer to stun him and then retaliate on the original attacker. Her punches were significantly slower than her opponent's but whereas his strikes did little to harm her, just one of her punches was enough to send him off like a rocket out onto the outskirts of the mats. As for the stunned man, she issued him a kick to the side so powerful that he sped off like a bullet.

The shorter girl didn't even look behind her to notice the flying combatant and simply back flipped when he got within in range of her. She didn't stop there however as she easily kicked underneath her and forced the man into the soft mat beneath her before landing on her feet. She gave her partner a small glare of annoyance while the blonde girl returned it with a bright smile.

Their last three opponents decided to rush the duo at the same time though the girls regarded the men with amused grins. The blonde tackled and straddled the right most brawler and after some initial struggling the man quickly conceded defeat and was met with a hard punch to the chest to ensure he wouldn't get up anytime soon. However up in the stands there was a humongous uproar. Looking over Jaune saw each man regard the downed fighter with hellfire in their eyes, snarling at him with slews of curse words so colorful it would've made his mother frown. And that was something anyone was hard pressed to do.

"You lucky SOB!"

"How dare you violate her like that!"

"Fuck you man!" That third voice actually sounded like crying. "F-Fuck!" And somehow it further devolved into uncontrollable sobbing, as if his dreams were suddenly crushed in front of him.

Jaune couldn't help but feel creeped out as he watched the guy bawl into his hands.

Looking back on the fight Jaune saw the shorter girl take on the second to last fighter with a kick to his shoulder, sending him down but not out. As he struggled to get up she let loose a heavy punch to the side of his head knocked him out instantly. With her back turned to the last standing opponent, he tried to take a chance and land a hit on her. But as he ran towards the strawberry and chocolate haired combatant his vision suddenly was obscured by the other girl's fist as she caught up to him. He flew high into the air before landing by the edge of the mats, close to where Coco was standing.

Both girls' eyes widened slightly when they saw a smirking Coco by the edge of the arena. The shorter girl quickly schooled her face back to one of ambivalence while the taller one smiled even bigger before she turned back to the crowd around them. Said crowd was in a fever pitch chanting their titles once the battle had ended and the sparring couples around them had all quickly left the mat and waited patiently for further instruction. The knocked out ones had to be carried whilst some helpers rushed to aid them with ice packs and fresh water.

"Sunfire! Sunfire! Sunfire! Sunfire!"

"Aurora! Aurora! Aurora! Aurora!"

"Settle down guys! Settle down!" The blonde cried out as she let her ponytail loose. Wild, untamable locks of gold spilled down her back as she stretched backwards, pushing her impressive bosom further out evoking even louder cheers from the spectators. Even Jaune had to admit that she was pretty damn hot as he tried to control his blush. "Looks like we have some visitors," She announced while taking her gloves off with the shorter girl doing the same.

Coco chuckled at the announcement and motioned for Jaune to come over. The audience grew silent as they realized one of the Vixens was among them. "Well you did invite me over for to practice Ms. Sunfire. It would be rude not to come."

"Hey come on now Coco no need to call me that," Sunfire said as she and the shorter girl made their way over to Coco. But before she could continue her train of thought she looked over to Jaune with a coy smirk. "Why hello there. Who might you be?"

Jaune could've sworn he heard hissing and growling coming from the men around him. "I'm Jaune. And who are you guys?"

A loud collective gasp erupted from the spectators and fighters behind Sunfire and Aurora. Before the two could introduce themselves, the audience took it upon themselves to insult him in the most excessive way possible.

"How do you not know who Sunfire and Aurora are?"

"Blasphemous! Simply blasphemous!"

"Have you not yet found sanctity within their grace and strength?"

"You ignorant Errand Boy! No wonder you are a slave to the Vixens!"

"Oh if only Goddess was here so that all three of our holy maidens may smite you together!"

'Goddess?' Jaune thought in confusion. 'Wait Cardin called Pyrrha Goddess earlier. Does that mean she's friends with these two? And is somehow roped into all this craziness?'

As he thought harder he quickly remembered the trio of colors he saw yesterday as well. 'Now that I think about it I did see blonde, pink, and red hair in between all those crazy guys yesterday. It's all coming together now.'

One final voice broke through the string of curses and insults thrown before Sunfire could get the crowd to quiet down. Aurora and Coco in the meantime were quietly giggling to themselves at the scene around them.

"May our beloved Angelic Trinity someday convert you, O pathetic Errand Boy, away from the devious Wicked Vixens."

"Enough guys!" Sunfire roared before turning back to Jaune. "So, you're the new Errand Boy huh?"

"Uhh, yeah." Jaune replied as he scratched his head in embarrassment from having his title so easily revealed. "I guess I am."

"Good pick Coco," Sunfire complimented as she eyed Jaune up and down. "I approve of the stubble by the way."

His blush came back full force. "Thanks," He sheepishly replied.

"Besides ogling my Errand Boy what else did you want?" Coco asked. Her tone seemed professional but her grin was still mirthful.

"Hey calm your tits down Coco," Yang replied as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. "We didn't even properly introduce ourselves yet." She turned back to Jaune. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, captain of Beacon's Kickboxing Team."

"Xiao Long?" Jaune asked incredulously. "As in 'Xiao Long Resort and Spa' over at Patch Island?" If there was ever a company that was literally built from the ground up, it would have to be the Xiao Long Resort. For centuries Patch Island was considered a deathtrap with its gray forests, deadly wildlife, and ravenous tar swamps. However a few decades ago scientist and entrepreneur Taiyang Xiao Long decided to terraform the entire island into a five star resort. Years of developing new scientific procedures to artificially alter the island's landscape and weather culminated into a million Lien resort, currently renowned as the best honeymoon and vacationing spot in the Western Hemisphere.

"Yep, that's dad's life's work alright," Yang answered.

Aurora then stepped over to grab Jaune's attention and gave a small wave accompanied with a warm grin. Jaune copied her but was puzzled as to why she wasn't talking. She didn't seem shy or distant at all.

When she brought her hands up and started signing he quickly understood why. 'She's either mute or deaf and judging by how she seems well aware of the noise around her I would guess that she's the former.'

Luckily for Jaune he's had full exposure to sign language back home. His eyes watched Aurora's lightning fast hands work out a sentence while Coco and Yang looked on, both wondering if Jaune was pretending to understand Aurora or was simply humoring everyone.

"_Pretty sure you can't understand me._" Was the phrase Aurora signed out for Jaune. She finished the thought with a devilish grin, confident that he was just like every other person she's met here so far.

Jaune smirked widely as he caught on to her game. His surge of confidence wiped the grins off of Aurora and everyone else's face. He brought his hands out in front of him and quickly signed his own message to the shorter woman.

"_Actually, I understand you perfectly miss._" Jaune didn't know the sign for an aurora so he had to substitute it.

Aurora smiled widely in understanding. With her little prank run afoul now, she quickly returned to the conversation. _"Not bad Jaune._" She had to sign out each individual letter in his name since he didn't have a designated sign name yet.

"_And what is your real name?"_

Aurora quickly held out three fingers before using her hands to imitate a scoop. Jaune expected more information but that was all she gave him. 'There is no way her name is Ice Cream," Jaune thought. 'Maybe something like Vanilla or…why did she sign a three at me?' Jaune quickly took in everything about Aurora's appearance in hopes of more context clues. 'Let's see. She's short, but I probably shouldn't say anything about it. She'd probably beat me into the ground if I did. Umm…'

He then noticed her irises for the first time and how one was dark brown and the other was light pink. 'Multicolored eyes? There is no way that those are natural. Must be wearing contacts or something.'

His eyes then landed on her hair. 'But they are the same as her hair color. Probably dyed as well. Wait what if the three means three colors? If that's true then what could the last color…'

Jaune's thoughts were quickly answered as he took into account her creamy white skin. 'White. That's the last color.' It was a no brainer as to what her name was then, but it was certainly a unique name.

"_Neopolitan?_" Jaune slowly signed, wary of his out of the blue answer. However Aurora quickly clapped and smiled at the answer.

"_Neo is just fine._" She signed back before giving him a thumbs up.

Yang whistled in approval while the onlookers were shocked that Jaune had so easily and successfully communicated with their beloved Aurora. No one among them could lay claim to such a feat. "Impressive. I've never seen anyone sign with Neo so smoothly before," Yang complimented. She herself learned a little sign language ever since she met the shorter woman but was still incredibly rusty at it.

"Yeah, yeah," Coco shrugged off. Contrary to her flippant attitude, she was pretty impressed. Jaune was growing on her as a uniquely adept man and his skill at sign language only furthered it. "How do you know sign language anyways?"

"You remember how I told you I have seven sisters?" Jaune tried to remind before Yang stopped him.

"Seven? Damn. Your parents must've been freaky in bed."

"Please don't bring my parents up like that," Jaune groaned as he tried to eradicate the image of his horrible father deflowering his perfect mother.

"Continue," Coco ordered as she brought her gaze up to give Yang a covered glare. Yang simply stuck her tongue out in defiance.

A few lustful moans seeped out of the crowd at the sight. Everyone tried their best to ignore the obvious thoughts of the men around them.

"One of my younger sisters became deaf after a car accident. We were all very young when it happened so my mom thought it would be best for all of us to learn sign language so that we could all still be a proper family. It didn't take long for everyone to learn it and I've been using it to talk with my family ever since. It makes family visits to friends and relatives super fun by the way, because no one knows the secret messages we send one another in plain sight," Jaune joked with Neo nodding in agreement, happy that she could relate to his story.

"Well," Coco said as Jaune finished his little tale. "This has certainly been fun. And as much as I enjoy your and Neo's company my question still stands Yang. Why did you call me here? I have better things to do tonight than entertain you and your posse of crazed cultists."

"Well their not _my _posse exactly," Yang argued as she shrugged. "I told you they just follow me, Neo, and Pyrrha around and act like that. And if they happen to go out of their way to help me out then how can I say no to them?"

That really stirred the crowd up.

"She really loves us!"

"Oh my god! I love you Sunfire!"

"I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!"

"Anyways," Yang said as she tried to ignore her fanboys. "Tryouts are just about to end for the team this year. And I was hoping maybe…"

"No," Coco answered, her tone leaving no room for debate. "I'm not rejoining the team."

"Aww come on!" Yang moaned as she got up close to Coco. Coco wrinkled her nose in annoyance at the smell of body odor mixed with Yang's typical lilac perfume. "The team would be unstoppable if you rejoined. We would Crush Mistral at next year's tournament."

"Like I said," Coco restated. "I have better things to do."

Yang huffed in disappointment while Neo fidgeted her fingers while she waited for the conversation to end. Jaune meanwhile was starting to understand just how Neo got so strong. If she was apparently a star play in the Kickboxing Team, then it was no wonder that she could so easily hoist up that anvil of a crate. "Fine then Coco. Have if your way."

"If that's all that this was about Yang, I'll be taking my leave." However Coco still remained rooted despite her decision.

Yang was aloof about it. "Fine you can go then."

Seconds passed and no one moved a muscle. Coco's grin had long transformed into a slight frown while Yang still kept her coy grin.

Oddly enough Neo was the first one to start backing away from the three. She quickly looked over to Jaune and signed, "_I would back up if I were you._"

Jaune gave her a questioning look before slowly heeding her advice.

"What's the matter Coco? Not sticking to your guns anymore?" Yang teased as she clenched her fists. "Did little ol' Weissy make you soft?"

"Don't get so full of yourself Yang," Coco retorted. She began to clutch her handbag harder as the seconds passed. "You always were second best. So don't start making fun of my friends or else you will pay."

"Hmph," Yang huffed as she turned around in mock anger. "Fine then, I get what you mean Coco. I won't nag at you to rejoin the team anymore."

"Good," Coco replied as she turned around as well. "Glad we can come to an understanding. Let's go Errand Boy."

She took one step before Yang stopped her. "Oh and by the way Coco."

"Yes?" Coco replied coolly, still back to back with Yang.

"Tell the Ice Bitch I said hi."

That was the warning Yang gave before spinning around with her fist poised to punch Coco in the back of the head.

"Coco!" Jaune shouted as he watched Yang's attack. "Watch ou-Urgh!" He was interrupted as Coco hurled her handbag at him at near supersonic speeds. The force alone blasted him into the air as he clutched her bag with all of his might out of sheer fear. If he dropped it, and didn't die after this, he was pretty sure Coco would finish the job.

Coco turned to meet her old partner with a gloved punch of her own and the two's fists collided with each other's shortly thereafter. The result was mindboggling ridiculous. From their impact came a shockwave unlike anything Jaune had ever seen. The men huddled down with each other or grabbed onto the shaky stands so as to not fly away from the sheer magnitude of the force. The rest of the Kickboxing Team grabbed onto the mats as an anchor or each other.

Luckily Jaune was already prone and far away enough to not face the shockwave dead on. However as he slowly raised his head he saw Neo crouched down in between Yang and the stands holding firm against the force. When he turned to Coco and Yang he was shocked to actually see them smirking at each other despite the chaos they were creating.

Seconds later the shockwave and subsequent winds dispersed and were replaced by a faint trail of white smoke emanating from Coco and Yang's fists. Both young women reeled back their arms and to Jaune's shock neither of them seemed particularly injured and by the will of some cosmic force their clothes and hair were perfectly fine as well.

'What in the hell was that all about?' Jaune thought as he picked himself up, careful to gingerly hold Coco's handbag. 'If this is how powerful she and Yang are, maybe Cardin should be the least of my worries from now on.'

"Hmph," Yang scoffed as she cracked her knuckles. "Glad to see the past year hasn't made you weak."

"Please," Coco replied as she pulled her glove to make it fit better. The leather wasn't even torn after that punch. Chadela only makes the best after all. "If anything I'm disappointed that you haven't improved Yang."

"Yeah, yeah," Yang waved off before giving Coco a genuinely pleased smile. "Catch you around Huntress."

Coco pushed her shades up and returned the smile with her own. "See ya Sunfire." She gave Neo a small nod who returned it with a smile. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Jaune nodded gave Yang and Neo a quick wave of farewell before giving Coco her handbag back and picking up their belongings. As they walked towards the front gates, Jaune's mind began to wonder as Coco called for her limo to come pick her up.

'So they call her Huntress huh? Huntress and Valkyrie.'

He sighed in relief as he placed the crate into Coco's limo's trunk before doing the same with her backpack. "Remind me to never get on your bad side ever again."

"If you keep up the good work then you won't be Errand Boy," Coco replied as her concierge opened the door for her. She rolled down the window after she got in. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jaune nodded tiredly. Apparently he got Coco two days in a row. Plus tomorrow would be his first day with Cinder. God knows what will happen with her if today was any indication on how crazy his life was turning.

Before Coco sped off into the night, Jaune just had to ask her one thing. "So, Yang seemed really pissed off about Weiss…" He trailed off before Coco stopped him.

"Listen, just don't mention it to her alright? Yang and Neo are fun people when you get to know them, but she and Weiss have been at each other's throats ever since we entered Beacon."

"But it seems as though you and them share quite the history. One would think you would be on her side."

"One would," Coco said as she grew a bit quieter. "I'm friends with the gal sure, but I've known Weiss and Cinder ever since we were children. Yang may be strong, but she isn't strong enough to tear our friendship apart."

"Okay," Jaune said. Clearly Coco didn't want to go in to any more detail about their past. "Thanks for not making my day too boring at least. Besides the multiple near death scenarios you put me in of course."

Coco let out another chuckle. Not even Cinder could get her to laugh as much as Jaune did. "Of course. See ya."

* * *

><p>When Jaune returned he was thoroughly exhausted. His body was sore all over, his mind all over the place, and spirit drained of all of its energy. But as he lumbered into the living room he found Ren in a much worse than condition than he was.<p>

"Holy crap Ren." Holy crap indeed. The usually stoic and calm man was sprawled out on the couch panting heavily. His hair was a mess, his clothes slightly tattered, and he was even missing a shoe. "What happened to you? Did you just run a marathon or something?"

"I-I had a long day," Ren replied as he snuggled into the couch more. "A really, really long day." One of these days Nora was really going to get himself killed. He had to chase her everywhere from the rooftop to the park and everywhere in between. How she had so much energy was beyond him.

"Yeah, same here." Jaune didn't bother waiting for Ren to say anything more and began to get ready for bed. A quick shower and tooth brushing later and he practically melted into his bed and covers, clad in his onesie of course.

'Didn't even get to play anything today,' Jaune thought mindlessly as he drifted further into dreamland. 'But, no rush to play. It's not like Victory Incarnate has been waiting for me all day or something.'

His in game mailbox said otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a doozy to get out; chock full of cameos, foreshadowing, character development and other little goodies just for you all.<strong>

**With five chapters and this long one done I'm pretty sure you all have some questions already. Then please allow me to address a few questions I think you might have that go beyond the immediate plot.**

**1. **"**Why is there all this Arkos mixed in here? I came here to watch Jaune get it on with Weiss, Coco, and Cinder and I'm getting slow Arkos along with my Jaune x Coco? What is this?" **

_**Just as it is a terrible idea for you to start a romance with your boss, so is it a terrible idea for Jaune to immediately try to start one with three women who could easily kill him if he so much as sneezes the wrong way in front of them. Romances take time, so please be patient. As to why there is Arkos, pragmatically speaking Pyrrha is the only girl Jaune knows well enough to pursue a genuine relationship with at the moment, heck any straight man in his shoes would. Plus there can be no great romance between Jaune and his vixens if there were no counter-romances to compete with it.**_

**2. **"**You do realize that Nora's last name is Valkyrie right? Why are you nicknaming Weiss 'Valkyrie'?"**

_**Why not? It's not like Jaune is going to call Weiss "Valkyrie" in front of Nora now is it? Plus I think it's a better description of her than "Snow Angel" since she is both a ferocious fighter and a top notch singer as well.**_

**3. **"**Why is Cardin so…not Cardin?**

_**It's almost universally agreed upon that Cardin is one of the most one-dimensional characters in RWBY. For the purposes of the show it makes sense: his role is to be the archetypal bully in order to supplement Jaune's character development and relationship with Pyrrha, two characters that outrank him in importance. However when translating him into the world of fanfiction you can make him so much more than that. If you write him within the context of the canon RWBY universe you can fill in the holes of his background and character that the show has not yet in order to flesh him out. Within an AU, the sky's the limit so long as the core of his character is still there: the bigoted bully that messes up everyone's day. In my story I plan on making him just that except with a more cultured flair as evident in how he describes himself and acts around others. He's not the incompetent meathead he is in the show and is also not the stereotypical smart, sweater vest wearing ass that believes he's socially and intellectually better than everyone around him; he's the best of both worlds. Just think about much scarier that makes him.**_

**4. "Why do some people act so asinine and crazily weird?"**

_**Well I did say this story will dive deep into the realm of the nonsensical and anime, that was the main intent behind writing a story like this. If anything I think it helps make the main characters more personable as well.**_

**5. **"**Why is your vocabulary so ridiculously exaggerated?" (My roommate actually asked me this when skimming through this chapter).**

_**This goes back of my want of a crazy, but fun story. However I believe that if you can make a story more colorful, why not do it? It's much more fun for me to write and I'm sure it'll make you all smile at least a little about how crazy it can get. And if I can get you to smile at all, then my job as a writer and entertainer has been completed.**_

**I hope you all greatly enjoyed this next installment of ****Errand Boy****. Reviews, PMs, constructive criticism, and the like are all deeply welcomed and cherished. I promise to begin the next chapter soon, hopefully without academic interference.**


End file.
